The Sound Barrier
by M4riii
Summary: Clarke has been deaf her whole life so she's been an outcast on the ark, even from her mother, so she doesn't get raised as a privilege.Then she gets sent down to the ground and the 100 thinks she is one of the privilege, now let's see what the Earth has in store for her.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

 **This is my first story so if it's not good then sorry.** **Im also typing on my phone with no beta so please hang in there for me.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

"Okay, just one more push!"

"Auuuggghhh"

"Congratulations, Abby and Jake, it's a girl!", the nurse says.

"You hear that Jake? We having a baby girl", Abby said to Jake, crying tears of joy.

"Yes, we're going to have a great life with her!"

"Did you guys think of a name yet or do you need more time?", the nurse asked.

"Clarke!", Abby and Jake said at the same time.

"Clarke Griffin, okay I'll ne right back to let tou know if your baby is healthy.", the nurse said after writing Clarke's name on the birth certificate.

"Okay Abby, lets get some rest, until the nurse gets back with results of the baby.", Jake told Abby.

Abby replies with a nod, and they soon fall asleep.

 ** _One hour later_**

Abby and Jake wake up when they feels the doctor gently shaking them awake.

"Umm... We have something to tell you guys.", the nurse said nervously.

"What?! Is there something wrong woth the baby, is she hurt!" they say frantically.

"No!", the nurse said.

The two newly made parents sighed in relief.

"But we do have some bad news. We have found out that your daughter is deaf.", the nurse said sadly.

"Are you sure?", Abby asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm sorry.",the nurse said sadly.

"Well, I don't want a disabled baby that wont be any do of anything!, Abby said angrily.

"Abby, that's our baby!", Jake said surprised.

"That's **NOT** my baby!" she said.

"I know, I'm not happy either, but we still have to raise her.", he said.

"Okay, but don't think I'm going to treat her like my daughter."

'I guess I have to take care of her mostly by myself then.', Jake thought.

"Okay well you guys are cleared to leave and we also enrolled you guys in a sign language class so you would be able to communicate with Clarke.", the nurse tild them.

"Okay, thank you for your help.", Abby said.

"Its all part of the job, and a favor for my "mentor".", the nurse told Abby.

"Thanks again Jackson for your help." Abby said generously.

"Like I said, no problem." Jackson said as he gave Jake the baby, who now has opened her blue eyes.

As they got ready to leave, Jake thought to himself about the blue eyed baby, 'Im so very sorry for what your about to go through.'

 **Leave a comment if you liked it, needs something different or anything. If you want to give me suggestions ir want ti be my beta just pm me. And remember ntgus is my first story so it sucks.**


	2. Chaper 1

**Got some people people favoriting this story, so I guess you guys liked it. So here's another chapter.** **Forgot to do this last chapter:** **Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **Author's Note**

" _Signs_ "

 **5 Years** ** _Later_**

 _"Daddy, they're making fun of me again."_ , a sad Clarke says to her father. _"It's okay baby girl, they're just mad because you know a language than them."_ , Jake said, trying to cheer his only daughter up.

'Yeah right.', Clarke thought sadly.

Seeing Clarke's doubtfulness Jake quickly took out a bundle of art supplies.

" _Look what I got for you baby girl!"_ he signed.

Clarke's eyes brighted when she saw the bundle of supplies.

" _These are for me!?"_ Clarke asked excitedly.

" _Yep, just for you."_ , Jake told her happy that her mood lightened.

 _"Thank you so much, dad."_ she tood him hugging him.

 _"No problem sweetheart."_ he signed hugging her back.

Just then, Abby walked in the room with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey, Jake can you tell Clarke that she's going to the infirmary with me today to learn how to actually do something in her miserable life." Abby told Jake because she never bothered to learn sign language for her daughter.

'Whatever', Jake thought angrily.

He was always angry with his wife that she didn't love Clarke like her own daughter, like she should.

"Y _ou'll be going to the infirmary with mommy today sweetheart.",_ Jake signed to Clarke.

" _But why daddy, mommy doesn't even like me",_ Clarke asked her dad, knowing _the feelings Abby has toward her._

" _So that you can learn how to take care of people and help them._ " he told her.

" _Okay",_ she signed with a sad sigh.

" _After you get done, we can draw a lot of pictures. How would you like that?",_ he asked.

" _Okay!"_ , she signed happily at the mention if drawing.

"Okay let's go!", Abby said getting irritated that they were taking so long.

 _"See you in about two hours sweetheart",_ Jake signed then waved at Clarke.

Clarke waved back as she left the room.

"God bless her heart", Jake said to himself sadly as he thought of the poor treatment his daughter gets from both her peers and mother.

He gets up going back to trting to find out how to get the oxygen machine to work.

 **Okay done with the second chapter. I hoped you liked it and I know that the story is slowly building but I'm only thirteen years old with no beta and on gis first story. I'm also goung to try to post everyday or every other day. I just need ideas so if you want leave then in the reviews. So** **until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Third chapter and I know thus story sucks but I just had to get this idea off my chest.** Disclaimer:I don't own The 100

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

" _Signs"_

 **Flashback**

 **5 Years Later**

 _"Dad, I made a friend today at school!",_ an excited Clarke signed to her father.

" _Oh, did you now?",_ he signed back.

" _Yeah, and he doesn't care that I'm deaf_ _ **AND** he wants to learn sign language to communicate with me!"_, she told him happily.

" _And what's this young man's name?",_ he asked curiously.

" _Wells Jaha!"_ , she told him.

" _Oh really! That's interesting. You know that thats the Chancellor's son, right. And a great friend of mine."_ _"Really that's so cool!"_ _"Yeah, and in a matter if fact, I actually have to go there in about an hour to talk council business."_

 _"Can I go with you dad, please?"_ she asked him hopefully.

 _"I will only take you if you finish your homework and chores. And that means you only have and hour to do them.",_ he signed, giving her a challenge.

 _"Okay, I will get to it right now!",_ she signed before she zoomed to do her chores.

'She must really want to go.', he thought, chuckling.

 **1 Hour Later**

 _I'm done, And I had time to freshen up. So I can go, right?",_ she asked hopefully.

" _Yes, you can come come with me princess.",_ he signed wih a smile.

While they were walking, Clarke saw children laughing at her when her dad wasn't looking. She wanted to cry but didn't want to give in.

She thought back to what happened that day.

 **Flashback**

Clarke sat down, minding her business, when three of her most common bullies, Bellamy Blake, John Murphy, and Nathan Miller, came up to her. Even if if she can't hear she can still read lips.

"Well if it isn't the freak that can't hear." Clarke saw Murphy say.

She felt a pain in her heart when he said that but kept looking at what they had to say.

"Don't bother trying to talk to her, she can't hear you." Miller said snarkily.

"That what makes it better to talk about her.", Blake said.

Then she saw them turn around to a boy she didn't know.

She didn't know what they were saying because their backs were turned, but after a while, they left.

"Hey, my name's Wells Jaha. What's yours?", he asked her.

Clarke then wrote down her name.

"Clarke Griffin, cool. Want to be friends?", he asked.

Clarke stared at him in shock. No one has ever wanted to be my friend before.

Clarke took out a piece of paper and asked him if this was a prank.

"No! I just want to be your friend.", he said honestly.

She nodded her head.

"And can I learn that stuff you do with your hands, I think it's kind of cool.", he asked her hopefully.

She nodded her head and that's when the bell signaled the start of class.

 **Flashback End**

By the time she stopped thinking about earlier today, they were at their destination.

She saw someone opening the door. Her dad and the man exchanged a few words, before he said to come in.

 _"Clarke, this is Thelonius Jaha. Wells' father. How about you say hi."_ , Jake signed to Clarke.

Clarke waved at Thelonius and looked up to see if he wanted to say anything to her.

"Hello Clarke, I see you're friends with my sons.", she saw him say.

She nodded a yes.

"Well he us in his room, last room on the right." he told her.

She gave a slight nod and went to Wells' room.

 **Third chapter done. Thank you for the good reviews. I'm glad that this chapter is 200 more words than the other two. I know they're short, but I'm on my phone. I also asked AngleWings98 to be my beta, if you want. So until next time.**


	4. Chaper 3

**On my fourth chapter. Thank you guys for the good reviews.** **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

Clarke knocked on Wells' door. She waited a few seconds before Wells opened his door.

"Clarke! You're here!", she saw him say happily.

She nodded with a small smile. Wells opened his door wider and waved his arm, an invitation to come in.

"So, since you're here, do you think you can teach me things those things you do with your hands?", he asked her shyly.

She nodded and pretended like she was writing on her hand.

"Pencil and paper?", Wells asked her.

Clarke nodded and he went to go get the materials she asked for.

He was back just a few seconds later.

"Here you go.", he said as he handed Clarke the paper.

Clarke used the pencil to write the alphabet in the peice of paper. She then looked up at him.

"The alphabet?", he asked her confusingly.

She nodded then pointed to the first letter.

 _"A",_ she signed as she made a fist qith her thumb on the side of it.

 _"A"_ , he repeated.

She nodded and kept on pointing and signing.

While their kids were in the room, Jake and Thelonious were in the latter's office.

"Well what are we going to do, just let everyone think they're safe?!", Jake

questioned Thelonious angrily.

"Calm down Jake, we don't even know if Sinclair is correct yet.", he replied to Jake.

"Sinclair, our best engineer on the Ark, said that in about 6 years the oxygen supply will be down. We have all the reason to believe what he says.", Jake told him.

"Like I said, we don't know for sure he is right. So, we will have to wait 6 years to find out. In other words, I forbid you for telling anyone of what we discussed today. Am I clear?", Thelonious said strictly.

"Crystal.", Jake replied, frustrated.

"Now, instead of arguing and hoping for the worst, let's try to figure out a way to prevent this problem.", Thelonious offered reasonably.

Jake sighed and replied, "You're right. Have any ideas?"

Clarke has taught Wells the alphebet, after a few mistakes and laughs, and now they moved on to greetings and goodbyes.

 _"Hey, how are you?."_ , Clarke signed to him.

 _"Fine, you?",_ Wells signed back.

Clarke then wrote down a congratulations when their parents walked in.

 _"Come on, princess, it's time to go home."_ Jake told Clarke.

 _"Okay, bye Wells. See you later."_ , signed to him, showing a little sadness.

 _Bye, Clarke see you soon.",_ Wells signed, surprising Jake.

"I see you have learned some signing.", Jake told Wells.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to learn from your daughter. She is a great teacher.", Wells told him happily.

Clarke blushed at Wells' comment.

"Well, we will see you later", Thelonious said and he nodded towards Jake as they left.

When they got home, Clarke cleaned up and went to sleep happy.

 **Fourth chapter is done. Thanks for the support. I did this chapter pretty early, because of Hurricane Michael. So, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day. I'm suprised myself, anyway let's get started. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note** _Signs_ __-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **5 Years Later** "What am I supposed to do Abby, just let them think we're living on a safe Ark with no oxygen?", Jake asked Abby angrily.

"What you want to do is going to get you floated!", Abby yelled at Jake, frustrated.

"I don't care. I would rather have 1 person die than everyone in space, even if it's my own. So I'm going to tell everyone that the oxygen supply is down.", Jake told Abby in a tone marking the end of the conversation.

"Fine, do what you have to doto get yourself killed.", Abby said as she walked out the door to the infirmary.

Little did either of them know, was that clarke was right there listening to their conversation, with her newly aquired pair of hearing aids.

'Never thought I would be so happy to have these.', Clarke thought to herself, reffering to her new pair of hearing aids, Jake got her on her 13th birthday.

She then walked to her dad and said determined, "I want to help you."

"With what princess?", Jake asked confusingly.

"I want to help you tell everyone about the oxygen supply.", she told him seriously.

'I never regretted getting those hearing aids for her in my life.', he thought to himself.

"No, Clarke, what I'm going to do is very dangerous.", he told her seriously.

"Well, if you're going to do it, so am I.", she said as if that was the end of the conversation.

"No, you're not. You still don't know what is going on because you're still young. Now, that's the end of the conversation.", he told her.

"Okay, just be safe.", she told him, convincing him that she was okay with his decision.

As he pulled her in a hug he said, "I'll be okay, princess."

'I can't believe he thinks I won't help him.', she thought as she came up with a plan.

Later that day she told Wells her plan. he was hesitant at first but agreed none of the less.

 **1 Year Later** Clarke and her father were in the living room talking about Clarke's new drawing when five guards came bursting in the door.

"Jake Griffin, you are under arrest for spreading secret Ark information. Punishment is death!", one of the guards announced as he and another guard went to grab him.

"No, Dad!", Clarked yelled, panicking.

"It's okay princess, I'll be okay.", he told her, trying to calm his daughter down.

 _"I'll finish the job for you, dad. Don't worry.", Clarke signed to her father, determined._ "No, Clarke don't!", he yelled as he was lead out the door.

 **20 Minutes Later** Clarke, Abby, Wells, Thelonious, the guards, and Jake were all gathered at the space pod. **Don't know what it's called)** "Say your goodbyes", a guard says to a crying Clarke.

"Dad!", Clarke exlaimed.

"It's okay princess.", he told her, trying to calm her down.

"I can't lose you! Please!", she yelled.

"It'll be okay.", he said taking off his watch. "Here, keep this and always remember me. I love you, princess."

"I love you too.", she replied.

That was the last thing he told her before they took him, put him in the space pod, and closed the door.

He gave her a smile before they opened the space doors and he went flying out into empty space.

"Dad! I'll tell them for you!", she cried as she sobbed. She then got grabbed.

"Clarke Griffin, for knowing secret Ark business, you will be sent to solitary until further notice.", the guard announced.

 **10 Minutes Later** "Your first and last visitor.", the guard told Clarke as Wells walked in. "One minute."

 _"I'm sorry Clarke, it was me who told on your father.",_ Wells signed to Clarke, sadly _._ _"I know it wasn't you, Wells. It was my mom.",_ Clarke signed back as Wells got led out of the room by the guards.

 **Finished with chapter 5. Two chapters in one day. Thanks for the support. Hurricane Michael is coming in strong.** **So, until next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. I know that the words aren't exactly from the show but I kind of didn't want to go back and get them, sorry. DIsclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

Signs

Clarke was sitting on the floor drawing when she felt a bang. She has her hearing aids on the floor beside her. She saw a flash flicker and she turned around.

"Get up, put your hearing aids on, you're coming with me.", Clarke saw the guard instruct as she put her hearing aids on.

The guard grabs Clarke by the arm and leads her out the door. They continue to walk until they come to a line of prisoners. Clarke looked around the line and see that they are getting a bracelet put on her.

"What is that?", she asked the guard. The guard doesn't answer her. While she is lost in thought of what those bracelets are, they end up in the front of line.

When they tried to put the bracelet on her, she struggled. The held her arm harder until she stopped moving. After they put the bracelet around her wrist, they lead her to this escape pod. When she gets in there she sees Wells beside her.

"Wells, what is this?", she asked him, confused and panicked.

"They're sending us down to Earth.", he replied seriously.

"Do they know if it's survivable or not?", Clarke asked hopefully.

"That's what they're sending us down for.", Wells told her.

Just then the door opened and Bellamy Blake walked in and quickly shut the door. He whispered a sorry to Wells, then the pod shook.

All Clarke heard was screaming, then nothing. She looked around to see what happened. She saw that everyone's mouths were opened and eyes shut. She just can't hear anything.

'My hearing aids aren't working!', she thought to herself as she looks at Wells.

Wells' eyes were closed when Clarke yelled, " Wells, my hearing aids, they don't work anymore." He looked up to her, alarmed.

"What do you mean, they don't work?", she saw him ask her.

"Just that, they don't work.", she said, frustrated that he asked such a stupid question.

After that was said, there was a bang. They landed. People start to unbuckle themselves and get out there seats. One girl, that looks a little like Bellamy, goes to open the door.

"Wait, do you know if it's safe?", Clarke asked the girl quickly.

"There's only one way to find out.", Clarke saw her say before she turns around to open the door.

The door opens and the girls walk out and then Clarke.

Clarke turns to the girl as she says, "We're back, bitches!" As she said that everyone comes running out of the pod. Clarke smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. Clarke turns around to see the girl smiling at her.

"You're the deaf girl, aren't you?", the girl asked Clarke. Clarke nodded.

"Well, I'm Octavia and I want to be your friend.", Octavia told Clarke, suprising her.

Clarke nodded happily and smiled, now having two friends. That smile soon turned into a frown when Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller came up to them.

"Octavia, what are you doing with her?", Bellamy asked her coldly.

"What do you mean? She's my friend."

"Do you know you're friends with a freak?", Murphy asked as Miller chuckled.

"What do you mean?", Octavia asked, confused. Just then, Wells walked up and stood by Clarke.

Clarke tapped Wells and signed, _"Tell Octavia that I'm labeled as an outcast on the Ark and her brother and his crew were my main tormentors."_

He nodded and interpreted for her. At first she was suprised at the sign language and then mad because if how her brother treated Clarke.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bellamy? It's not her fault for being deaf, she was born this way.", Octavia yelled to her brother.

"It's not our fault she was born a freak.", Murphy told Octavia.

"He's right, O.", Bellamy told his sister.

"Well if she's a freak, then I'm a freak. So if you don't like her you don't like me.", she told him.

" _Thank you."_ , Clarke signed to Wells, who interpreted to Octavia.

"No problem.", she replied. " _Now is not the time to fight though, we have a problem.",_ she signed.

"What?", Octavia asked.

" _They sent us to the wrong mountain_.", Clarke signed seriously, Wells interpreting every word. That got people's attention.

"Don't listen to her, she's one of ththe privileged!", Bellamy said, faining some agreements from the crowd that formed.

"You don't know what she's gone through, so don't make assumptions.", Wells said to Bellamy, getting angry.

"Her parents were on the council, her life was easy. She's just a little princess.", Bellamy said coldly.

When Clarke saw him say that, she remembered her dad calling her that.

"Don't call me that.", Clarke said seriously. Everyone, except Wells, was suprised that Clarke can talk.

"You can talk?", someone in the crown asks.

"You can talk?", Wells interpreted.

"I'm deaf, not mute.", Clarke says aloud.

"Like I said, we have to figure out a way to get to Mount Weather.", Clarke said to everyone.

"And like I said, if you want to follow one of the privileged or be free.", Bellamy exclaimed, Wells signing everything.

Some of the people agreed with Clarke and vise versa.

"I think we should make a group and go out to find clues or something.", Clarke suggested.

"I'll go.", a scrawny boy offered.

"What's your name?", Clarke asked them.

"Jasper Jordan.", he told her.

"I'll go too. And the name's Finn Collins.", another boy told her.

"I'm going too.", Octavia told them.

"Okay that's enough people. Wells, do you think you can make sure nothing goes wrong while I'm gone?", Clarke asked Wells.

He nodded.

" _Be careful_.", he signed to her.

" _I will_.", she signed back.

Before they had a chance to leave, Bellamy stopped them.

Clarke didn't really get to see their conversation but it looked like they were arguing about something.

"Okay, let's go.", Octavia told the group, looking frustrated.

That was the last thing said before they started walking towards the woods.

 **That's it for chapter 6. I know this is late but I was out and didn't get home until late. I know everything isn't exactly from the show so I'm sorry. So, until next time**.


	7. Chapter 6

**Next chapter here. Thanks for the nice comments and I'm glad you guys like my Octavia.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Not** **e**

 _Signs_

The group were walking for a few minutes when Clarke felt someone tapping her shoulder.She turned around to see Octavia.

"Um..", she started, fidgeting. "I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. If I could I would have stopped it but I was kind of stuck under the floorboards.", Octavia finished.

"You're the "girl under the floor" everyone talks about.", Clarke says in realization.

Octavia nods.

"It's okay by the way, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't help me.", Clarke tokd her reassuringly.

"And, one more question. Can you teach me how to do that things with your fingers... sign language?", Octavia asked Clarke hopefully.

Clarke chuckled silently to herself, remembering the time Wells asked the same thing.

"Of course", Clarke replied.

That was all that was said before Clarke saw Octavia look ahead. Clarke looked in the same direction she was and saw a deer. She never saw a deer in real life, but she always drew them so she was astonished.

She started to move colser when the deer turned its head. Everyone gasped whem they saw that the deer had to heads.

When they gasped the deer quickly leaped away, frightened.

'That is not how I imagined my first deer sighting would be like.', Clarke thought.

 ** _20 Minutes Later_**

The group stopped when they saw a river. Octavia was so happy she started to strip.

"What are you doing?", Clarke asked her.

Octavia turned to her a said, "We found water, and I'm planning on having a little fun. Care to join?"

Claeke saw Jasper start to agree when she saw something in the water.

"Octavia, get out, there's something in the water!", Clarke yelled frantically.

Octavia looked around to see something black in the water. She started to hurry out the water. The creature in the water was moving fast. Next thing they know, Clarke is in the water reaching for Octavia.

"Grab my hand and then Finn and Jasper can pull us back!", Clarke ordered as they followed them.

As soon as the two boys pulled them back to the shore, the creature turned around and left.

They all sighed in relief.

Octavia turned to Clarke and said, "Thank you, so much Clarke."

"No problem, I'm not going to let one of my new friends get hurt.", Clarke told her.

Finn got in front of Clarke and said, "Well now we have to find a way to go over the river with the scaring monster in it."

Clarke nodded amd started thinking while the others waited.

"Let's try to find something that we can swing over with.", Clarke suggested.

They all nodded and started looking.

It was a few minutes after theybstarted looking, when Finn exclaimed, "I found something!"

Octavia ran to Clarke to bring her over to Finn.

When they go over there, Finn held up a pretty long rope.

"We can tie this around the tree , and then swing over the river.", Clarke suggested.

Finn and Jasper tied the rooe around the tree and then hopped down. Then Clarke asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So who's going first?"

 **Chapter 7 is done. Again I know that everything they say or do in here isn't canon but I'm too lazy to go back in the show and get exactly what happened. So, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is here. I'm glad that some people like rgus story so thank you for your support. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

They all look at each other, waiting for one of them to come forward. Clarke saw Finn about to step forward when Jasper said, "I'll go, it should be a rush anyway."

"You sure?", Octavia asked him.

He nodded.

"Okay let's get him on the rope.", Clarke said.

They led him the the rope and Jasper held on, ready to jump.

"Make sure you hold on tight, okay. I dint want you to get hurt.", Clarke told him, saying that last part quietly.

"Is someone getting feelings for the mighty Jasper.", Jasper said smugly.

"Really funny now, like I said, hold on tight.", Clarke said smirking.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1!", Jasper exclaimed before jumping.

They all held a breath and let it go as soon as Jasper landed on ground on the other side. They see Jasper pick up a sign and show it to them.

The sign says: **_Mount_** **_Weather._** Wooooohooooo!", Jasper exclaimed happily.

Clarke, Octavia, and Finn cheered with him.

Then, out of nowhere, a spear came and pierced Jasper through the chest and on a tree.

They gasped. Clarke started to tear up, a few tears slipping, but she quickly wiped away. She didn't want to ahow her pain.

"We're not the only ones down here.", Clarke says in realization.

They heard a pained gasp comw from the other side.

"He's still alive.", Clarke told the group.

As she said that Clarke started to move toward the water.

Octavia started running toward her. She grabbed her and turned around, so that she's looking directly at her.

"You can't go through the water, you'll die.", she told her.

"Jasper is still alive, and I'm no going to let him die over there.", Clarke told her seriously.

"I know, but let's go back to camp. We can get a few people and they can help us find a way around.", Octavia told her convincingly.

Clarke nodded.

"We should hurry up. We'll come back for you Jasper.", Clarke said, the last part quietly.

Then they took off back to camp.

 ** _20 Minutes Later_** Th group came running in the camp uelling for someone.

Everyone came running in the middle of the camp asking what happened.

"We're not the only ones here!", Octavia told them.

"Where's Jasper?", a scrawny asain boy with black hair asked.

"He got speared, but he's still alive. We need people to help us find a way around the river to get him!", Clarke announced.

"Why do we need to find a way **_around_** the river, princess. Makes no sense to me.", Bellamy said coldly.

Ignoring the comment she said, " There's something dangerous in the water and it almost got Octavia. Believe me now?"

Bellamy quickly went to Octavia asking her if she's alright. She nods and pushes him away, missing the flash of hurt on his face.

"So who's willing to help us?", Octavia asks the camp.

 **Chapter 8 is done. Thanks for the support in the comments. Nothing else to say. So, until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

Next chapter. I'm very happy this story is progressing. I'm going to be writing another story( not before this is finished though). I just want to plan ahead. Enjoy! Disclaimer:I don't own The 100.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Author's Note

Signs

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- "I'll go with you.", Bellamy offered.

"Me too.", Wells told Clarke while she gave a slight nod.

"I think that's it. Make sure the camp doesn't burn down while we're gone.", Bellamy half joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and they left.

About 10 minutes in the walk, Bellamy said, "Aye Jaha, interpret for me." Wells rolled his eyes and stomped on the ground to get her attention. While everyone was confused, Clarke turned to Wells as he noddes for Bellamy to go.

"Why so serious princess?", Bellamy asked her and Wells interpreted.

"I said not to call me that.", Clarke replied.

"Why, you're a privileged. Why do you think you're not one, princess?", Bellamy tested her.

Clarke decided to go ahead and tell them, even though it easnt their business.

"Fine, I'll tell you even though you don't deserve it.", she started.

"When I was born, I was born deaf. At first I didn't mind until I saw how my mother treated me. She would glare at me for no reason. She would ignore me and she would sometimes even punish me, like putting me in the corner or popping my hand.", at this Octavia was close to tears, Finn and Wells held pain in their eyes, and Bellamy's cold mask began to fade.

"This was when my father wasn't there. When my father was there, all she did was glare but it still hurt. I kept asking my father why. He said it was because I was different. I told him I didn't want to be differnt and wwnt to my room to cry.", Clarke had a few tears falling down her face.

"My dad always called me princess as a joke. I didn't like it at first but then it grew on me. Only he gets to call me princess, not the person who made my life a living hell.", Clarke said, but wasn't finished.

Now Octavia had tears falling down her face, Wells and Finn had tears in their eyes, and Bellamy looked guilty. They all knew what happened to her father. How he tried to warn the Ark. They were kind of thankful for that.

"Okay, that explains why you don't want me to call you princess, but that doesn't explain why you think you're not privileged.", Bellamy said, still thinking she is a freak.

"Well as you know, I was an outcast. Nobody liked me, even my mother. Even though my father was in the council, I would still be an outcast. You should be one of the people to know how I was treated because you were one of the main ones. You hurt me so much with words. I was so confused and even now, when we're on the ground, tou call me a freak. So, don't be mad at me for recoiling for what you did.", Clarke finished.

As she finished, They all had at least one tear falling, Octavia the most. She was very angry at her brother for treating her friend like that. If anyone looked at Bellamy, you can see a lot of guilt in his eyes.

"Look, Cla...", he started before they heard a grunt.

They rushed over to where they heard it and found Jasper crucified to a tree, all bloody.

"Jasper!", Clarke exclaimed.

Hey, sorry it's late but I kind of fell asleep. I hope you fuys liked that explanation. Nothing else to say. So,until next time


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey next chapter. Hope you like it. I am going to change the Jasper gets healed part. I guess that's it. Disclaimer: I dont own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

They rushed over to Jasper and carefully took him down.

"We need to hurry and get him to the camp!", Clarke ordered.

They then put Jasper in a position that's easiest to move. They set off to their camp as Clarke thought of the ways she could heal him with limited supplies.

 ** _30 Minutes Later_**

The group rushed in camp with a bloodied Jasper. They got inside the dropship. They found an empty table and set him on it.

Clarke then set to work. She ripped some of the bottom of her shirt. She then wiped some of the blood off of his body.

"We need to get some water from the trees and make a fire!", Clarke ordered.

Everyone set to work. Some of them using different ways to get water and some people working on getting a fire started.

Clarke looked at Jasper's face for the first time since they got to camp. She sees the pain and can tell he's making shouts of pain.

'The one advantage of being a deaf medic.', she though, glad she can't hear his pain.

A couple of minutes later, Octavia came in with some water.

"Thank you.", Clarke said.

Octavia nodded and left.

Clarke started using the water to clean the blood. Not a minute later, Bellamy came in and tapped Clarke on the shoulder. Clarke jumped slightly and turned around.

"We got a fire started, what do you want us to do now?", Bellamy asked, suprising Clarke.

But as suprised as she was, she needed this wound closed.

"Get a piece of metal, put some of it in the fire and quickly bring here. I will also need four more people to come hold him down.", Clarke intructed.

"What are you going to do?", Bellamy asked.

"You'll see but I need you to hurry up.", Clarke told him.

He nodded and left to do what was asked.

A little while later five people walked in. Finn, Wells, Miller, Murphy, and Bellamy, holding a piece of metal with abery hot tip.

"Hold him down, I need to close the wound.", Clarke ordered.

"I don't take orders from fre-!", Murphy started, but was interupted by Bellamy.

"Listen to her.", he ordered him.

The four boys then held Jasper down tightly. Clarke then put the hot tip of the metal piece to Jasper's wound.

Jasoer started screaming and thrashing at the excruciating pain. Once Clarke was done, Jasper stopped and passed out. She put the piecer of metal in the bloody water.

"We need to bandage the wound, so we need something we can can wrap around his chest.", Clarke told them.

"Here, borrow my shirt.", Bellamy offered.

Clarke took the shirt, suprised at Bellamy's second act of kindness toward her today.

She ripped it up and wrapped it around his body. She then left.

"Why is it that she held no pain while doing that?", Finn asked rhetorically.

"She did. She just didn't show it. She will once she gets somewhere no one would here her crying.", Wells told him, having experience of on of Clarke's breakdowns after doing an operation.

If someone went a little ways out of the camp, they would hear crying and whimpering.

 **There's chapter 10. Thanks for the suggestions. If you have more don't be scared to ask. I hope you liked it. Bellamy is starting to go easier on Clarke, if you can see. So, until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

Next chapter. I have no idea how to share my stories with betas so they can look at it. So, if someone can tell me how to do that, I will be gladly to do it. I also want you guys to tell me what you want in the story. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Author's Note

Signs

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Later that night Clarke went into the dropship, where Jasper was. Jasper was asleep all night and when Clarke woke up. She walked outside and saw Wells and Finn.

"Can you guys help me get Jasper up syairs while he's still asleep?", Clarke asked them.

They nodded and noticed how red Clarke's eyes were. They went in there and took Jasper up there quickly. They went back outside and Clarke saw a yound boy trying to take his wristband off.

"Hey, stop!", she yelled.

"What's your problem?", he asked her.

"Don't take your wristbands off. It's the only way the Ark will know we're still alive down here.", she informed him.

Little did she know that Bellamy heard her and was thinking of a plan to get everyone to take their wristbands off.

"We need to go to the river and het supplies. We also meed to hunt.", she told everyone.

"How are we supposed to do that?", Wells asked Clarke.

"We go get wood, vines, and pieces of metal to make spears.", she informed him.

"So, who's going to help?", Clarke asked.

Finn stepped up and said, "I'll go."

"Me too.", Wells told her.

"We'll go with you too.", Bellamy said as he motioned to him and a few other people.

"I want to go too.", Octavia told them.

"Octavia said she wanted to go.", Wells had to sign to Clarke because she wasn't facing Octavia.

"Actually Octavia, I need you to be there when Jasper wakes up.", Clarke told Octavia.

"What do you need me to do?", she asked Clarke.

"I need you to try and finds nuts or berries that can try to dull the pain for when he wakes up. And I also need you to keep him company, take his mind off the pain.", she told her.

Octavia nodded.

Clarke then walked up to her and hugges her. She then whispered, "Since he's going to be in pain, he's going to be making pain filled noises. I need you to make sure bo one hurts him.", she said seriously. She pulled back and Octavia nodded. Clarke turned to her group and said, "Let's go."

20 Minutes Later

The group was walking, when they heard someone a crackling. They turned around to see a yellow- ish fog cimeing towards them.

They just stared at it before Wells yelled, "Run, the fig is burning everything its path!"

He grabbed Clarke and ran one way, Finn following. Bellamy and his group ran another way.

Bellamy and his group came to a cave when someone fell.

"Atom!", he exclaimed.

"Keep going, don't stop.", Atom said as he got engulfed in the fog.

All Bellamy heard was ahouts of pain as they ran into a cave and the fog went past.

Clarke, Finn, and Wells kept running until they stepped in a door. Wells and Finn pulled on a latch and it opened. They got in just as the fog passed by.

The acid started coming through the cracks of the door.

"Use this to cover the cracks.", Finn rold them, holding a sheet he found.

They used the sheet to cover the crack, layed back, and sighed in relief.

"This was not taught in Earth Skills class.", Clarke joked and the two boys started laughing.

They then took a few minute just catching their breaths.

There is chapter 11. I hoped you liked it. If you didn't tell what I did wrong so I don't do it again. So, until next time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Next chapter. There's nothing to say so t lets get started. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

Signs

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Finn, Clarke, and Wells sat in the car for a few minutes catching their breaths.

"Looks like there's more to the ground than we thought.", Finn said.

"You can say that again.", Wells said agreeing.

"Hey Clarke, why are you so quiet?", Wells asked Clarke, getting her attention.

"I'm worried about Bellamy... and his group", Clarke signed to Wells.

"I thought you didn't like him.", Wells asked her confused.

"I said his group, not just him.", Clarke signed quickly, with a tint of red to jer cheeks.

Wells just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, person who can't speak with their fingers over here.", Finn said as he waved his hand his hand around.

"What were you guys talking about?" "Nothing, she just starts signing when she frustrated and I was trying to calm her down.", he lied to him, after Clarke gave him a look.

"Whatever, what are we going to do while we're in here?", Finn asked them.

"Why don't we look around, lets see what we can find.", Clarke suggested.

They looked in a few things and found a couple pocket knives, alcohol, and a couple of blankets ( in the back seat).

"Well let's open this bottle up. I think we need a little break.", Finn suggested.

Wells and Clarke nodded.

"Let's not drink it all. Even though its not rubbing alcohol it can still kill some bacteria.", Clarke informed them as Finn opened the bottle and tool a swig.

He then passed the bottle to Clarke and she did the same thing.

Bellamy was in the cave trying to make a fire, thinking of Atom. He let out a sigh of relief when a spark appeared and then a fire started.

"Okay, lets see who's here.", Bellamy told them. He looked around and saw everyone there and stopped at a little girl.

"What are you doing here and what's your name?", He asked her.

"My names Charlotte and I came to help.", she said shyly.

"What could you possibly do that can help us?", he asked Charlotte.

"I'm fast and I'm pretty skilled at using a knife.", she told him confidently.

"Oh can you now?", he asked her and she nodded. "Well, we will see about that when we get back to camp."

When night time came around the people in the cave went to sleep pretty quickly.

'I hope Clarke is okay.', he thought to himself. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

'What am I talking about? I don't even like her.', he thought again, his cheeks getting red.

Then out of nowhere, he heard screaming and turned around to see Charlotte tossing and turning. He quickly went over there to stop her before anyone wakes up.

He nudges her a little and she woke up with a start.

"What were you dreaming of?", he asked her.

"My parents.", she told him sadly.

"Tell me what happened.", he told her.

She told him what happened and he felt sorry for the little girl.

"You want to know what I think you should do?", he asked the little girl.

She nodded.

"I think all you need to do is slay your demons.", he suggested.

'Slay my demons.', she repeated in her head, getting an idea.

 **There's chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it. Again I know it's not canon but I tried to be as close to it without going back to the show. I try to post for you guys everyday so I want to ask if you guys would be mad if I skipped a day of posting. So, until next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, next chapter.Hope you like it. Disclaimer: The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note** _Signs_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When it was morning time, Clarke, Finn, and Wells woke up.

"My head kind of hurts.", Clarke announced.

"Yeah, that happens when you drink a good amount of alcohol. But don't worry,. there's still at least half a bottle.", Finn told her.

"I think the fog let up. Let's check.", Wells told them as he slowly pulled the sheet back. No fog came out, so they were in the clear.

"Okay come on, we need to find the other group.", Clarke intructed as she started gathering the stuff and opened the door

As morning rolled around, Bellamy's group woke up.

"Come on we need to find the others and go to camp. And maybe find something to eat.", Bellamt instructed.

As they were walking, Charlotte saw something at the corner of her eye. She went to it and saw Atom. He was gasping for air, his eues glazed over, and his skin burned.

She let out a loud scream. Loud eniugh for Bellamy and Clarke's group to hear it.

"You guys go ahead, I'll see what it is.", Bellamy told the group.

They nodded and kept walking.

When he got to where Charlotte was, he looked sad and guilty.

"Atom.", he said quietly, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Be...llamy, k...ill... m..e.", Atom got out, gasping for air.

Trying to fullfil his friend's wishes, he oulled out a pocket knife. He was about to put it to his neck when he dropped his hand.

"I-I can't.", he said.

"P-please.", Atom begged.

Just then, they heard a twig snap. They turned to see Clarke, Wells, and Finn. Clarke slowly walked over there and kneeled.

"I'll do it. But get the little girl out of here.", she told Bellamy as she took the knife from him.

"Charlotte, get out of here.", he instructed.

She nodded and left.

When he turned to Clarke, he saw tears rolling down her face.

"Okay, you're okay.", she started, petting his hair.

She then started to hum a tune as she slowly sunk the knife into a soft part on his neck. After a while, Atom took his last breath, then stoppes breathing completely.

By then, there was lots of tears rolling down Clarke's face and some down Bellamy's.

Clarke got up quickly and wiped her face.

"We need to carry him to camp.", she said finally.

They nodded and went to Atom's body and lifted him gently.

Little did they know that Charlotte was standing right there, watching everything.

When they were a few mimutes from camp, they heard a snap. They turned their heads amd saw a black panther crouching down.

They turned as the panther pouned. They all dodged it. The panther then got back up pounced in Finn.

As it wasnon Finn, Bellamy stabbed it in its side, killing it.

"Looks like we dinner.", Clarke joked.

As Bellamy went to Atom's body, Clarke stopped him.

"You get the panther, I got Atom.", Clarke told Bellamy.

He nodded and took hild of tje panther with Wells and Finn.

When they got to camp, the peiple saw Clarke carrying and body and Bellamy, Finn, and Wells carrying an animal.

Aome of the people had recognize the body as Atom's. Clarke then saw Octavia push hwr way through the crowd. When she saw the body, she started crying and left.

Bellamy then stood on a stump.

"Imterpret this for me Jaha.", Bellamy intructed Wells.

He nodded and tapped Clarke.

 _"Bellamy wants to make an announcement.",_ Wells signed to Clarke.

"Today, we lost one of our own. We will have a memorial of some sort but we brought food.", he started and Wells signed it all.

From now on, if you want to eat, you have to take your wristband off!", he announced.

At that, Clarke's eyes widened.

'Wjat the hell is wrong with him?', she thought to herself.

 **There's chapter 13. Goped you liked it. Nothing else to say. So, until next time.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey next chapter. Sorry for all rhe mistakes on yesterday's chapter. I was very tired and I was rushing to get some sleep. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

Signs

"What are you talking about? You can't just put that rule in place!", Clarke exclaimed.

"We can do anything we want, we're not the Ark anymore.", Bellamy rold jer, matter- of- factly.

"Speaking of the Ark, these wristbands let them know we're alive. If they know we're alive they will come down here and take over all over again!", Bellamy told everybody.

"If we take these wristbands off, they won't come down here because they think we're dead. That's what they sent us down here for anyway, to die.", Bellamy finished.

"If they don't come down here lots of people will die, including the people you love.", Clarke tried to reason.

"Why are you so worried about it, princess. The last time I checked, you don't have anyone you care for on the Ark. No dad and a deadbeat mom.", he said harshly.

Clarke wanted to cry, but she didn't, she had to stay strong. So instead she said, "Yeah that's true but, Miller does

And Monty. If you take the wristbands off, your parents will die."

"Well like I said, if you want to eat, take your wristbands off.", Bellamy said as he turned around and started to skin the panther.

Suprisingly, some of kids on Clarke's side went to Bellamy. Clarke was even surprised when Miller stayed by Bellamy.

"What's wrong princess. Was your mom right? You're too useless to make right decisions, why don't you just take the wristband off.", Bellamy said coldly. He immediately regretted it when he saw all the oain on Clarke's face.

Clarke didn't hear anything after useless.

'Maybe mom was right, I am useless.', Clarke rhought to herself sadly.

Clarke couldn't hold back the tears as she started to cry. Everyone saw as Clarke turned and ran crying.

Bellamy felt bad but he couldn't portray that in front if everyone.

"What was that about Bellamy? Why'd you say that to her. That was too much even for you.", Octavia yelled at her brother and ran after Clarke, followed by Wells and Finn.

As she said that, Bellamy just kept skinning the panther.

Clarke stopped behind a tree and let it all out.

'Am I useless?', she kept asking herself until she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

She turn to see Octavia, Finn, and Wells staring at her.

"Look I'm sorry for what he said , je didn't mean it.", Octavia said trying to make her feel better.

" It's not your fault and you know he meant it.", Clarke said.

"But you're not useless. You helped Octavia and Jasper.", Wells said making her feel better a little.

"But I couldn't help Atom", Clarke said.

"Yes, you did. If you wouldn't have killed him, like he told you, he would have been in so much pain.", Finn told her.

"Yeah, I guess your right.", Clarke said feeling better.

"We are. Now, we found some seaweed and water in a nearby stream. Monty thinks it will help with the pain.", Octavia told her.

"Okay thank you. Will you help me tomorrow when he wakes up?", she asked.

"Of course.", Octavia said and they started walking back.

As they were walking, Wells started to think of a way to get back at Bellamy. He started to fall back behind the group.

"Can I talk to you?", Wells heard a soft voice ask. He looked down a saw Charlotte.

"Of course.", he answered.

He followed her and sat down.

"What do you wantto talk about?", he asked her.

"Your father killed my parents.", she started.

"I'm sorry.", he said.

"Everytime I close my eyes, I see them getting floated. Someone said I have to slay my demons.", she said.

"You have to what?", he asked confused.

"Slay my demons.", she said as she picked up her knife.

 **There's a chapter 14. Hope you liked it. So, until next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. So, let's get started. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note** _Signs_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As Charlotte started to aim the knife towards Wells, someone grabbed her arm. They both turned to see Bellamy holding Charlotte's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?", he asked her.

"I'm slaying my demons, like you told me to.", Charlotte said innocently.

"What is she talking about?", Wells asked, confused.

"That's not what I meant. You can't just go killing people, that's going to give you even more nightmares.", Bellamy told her.

"Then what am I supposed to do. I don't want to see them die anymore.", she told him as she started to cry.

"Why don't you just act like he's dead.", Wells offered.

"What do you mean?", Charlotte asked sniffling.

"Let's say that, because of the air supply, my father died and you won't have ny nightmares anymore.", Wells explained.

"So act like he's dead.", Charlotte repeated as she thought over it. "Okay, I'll act like he's dead."

"Umm... Wells I have something to tell you.", Bellamy said, sounding guilty.

"What is it?", Wells asked him, confused.

"You're dad might actually be dead. I shot him so I could het on the dropship with my sister.", Bellamy confessed.

"Well Charlotte, it looks like you don't have to pretend that my father's dead. It looks like he actually is.", Wells said before he walked off.

"Jaha!", Bellamy called out for him.

"Why are you such a jerk? You said all those mean things to and about Clarke. And you shot Wells' dad.", Charlotte asked.

"You were just about to kill the same person.", Bellamy said matter-of-factly.

"I had a good reason. You wanted to be here for your sister, and you guys aren't on good terms.", she said before she started toward the camp.

He just sat there for a while, thinking.

'Am I really that bad? I might need to apologise to Clarke and Jaha.', he thought.

As they were walking back to camp, Clarke noticed Wells wasn't walking with them.

"Hey guys, do you know where Wells went?", she asked the group.

"No, I thought he was right behind us.", Octavia said.

"Do you think we should go back.", Clarke suggested.

"He's okay. Plus, I just saw someone from camp go towards the direction he was in. He'll make it back to camp.",Finn said as they continued to walk nack to camp.

When they got back to camp they went in the dropship. They went to the second level, where Jasper is sleeping.

They sat there talking, when Wells walked up the ladder with tears in his eyes.

 _"Wells, what's wrong?",_ Clarke asked in sign language, so they could have a private conversation.

 _"He shot my father.",_ Wells told her.

 _"Who?",_ she asked.

 _"Bellamy.",_ he finished

Now Clarke is mad that Thelonious floated her dad but, he's still like a second father to her and a father to her bestfriend. She was angry.

"What happened?", Octavia asked.

"You're brother shot my father.", Wells answered.

"It's just never enough with him, is it?", Octavia muttered.

"That's just one more problem ww have to deal with. Let's deal with this tomorrow, after Jasper wakes up and we make sure he's all right.", Clarke told them.

They all nooded in agreement and picked a spot on tje second level of the dropship to sleep for the night.

 **Done with chapter 15. Are you happy that Wells is alive? Well I hope you liked it. So, until next time.**


	16. Chapter 15 (10-25 01:22:37)

**Hey next chapter. Like I said the last chapter, I hope you like that Wells is alive. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100** "Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note** _Signs_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Clarke opened her eyes to see Jasper moving. She was about to wake up the others when she saw they were already awake.

They all watched Jasper for a little while before he opened his eyes.

"Hey.", he said.

"Hey, how are you feeling.", Clarke asked.

"Like I've been hit by a bus. Which is saying something, since I've never seen one before.", he joked.

"Well we have something that should sooth your wounds.", Octavia told him.

"Cool, where's Monty?", he asked.

"We have no idea. We just woke up, I'll go find him.", Finn said.

"Thank you.", Jasper said.

Finn nodded before he left.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should try to go hunting for food ourselves.", Octavia suggested.

"How are we supposed to do that?", Wells asked.

"You guys have two daggers. We can find sticks and vines and tie it to them, to make spears. You and Finn can hunt an animal, while me and Clarke can get some nuts and berries.", she explained.

"That is actually a good plan. I think we should do it.", Clarke agreed.

"What do you guys mean, why don't we all work together?", Jasper asked, confused.

Octavia explains to Jasper what happened when he was unconscious.

"Well, he sounds like a dick.", Jasper concluded.

"You can say that again.", Wells muttered.

After Wells said that, Finn and Monty walked in.

"Jasper!", Monty exclaimed, happy and relieved to see his friend awake.

"Hey. I'm alright.", he told him.

"I'm glad.", he answered.

"I think we should set out in a minute.", Clarke told them.

"Set out to do what?", Finn asked.

"Clarke and I are going to look for berries while you and Wells are going to hunt, for the people that doesn't want to give up their wristbands.", Octavia informed him.

"That's a good idea.", Finn told her.

"I can help you pick berries. I know about plants, that's kind of what got me in prison.", Monty told them.

"You can join us on the next trip. I think you should spend some time with Jasper.", Octavia told him.

He nodded.

"Well first, we need to find sticks and vines.", Clarke told them.

"Okay let's go look.", Finn said as he began climbing down the latter.

They walked out side to see people gathering wood. They were placing the wood around the camp.

"They're making a wall. The first good decision they made since coming down here.", Clarke said in realization.

"Well, let's go.", Wells said.

Suprising all of them, no one stopped and asked them where they were going. After a few minutes of looking around, they found perfect sticks and vines to make a spear.

After that, they set off to do do their assigned tasks.

Clarke and Octavia came across some berries. When Octavia picked it and was about to eat it, Clarke stopped her and told her, "Don't eat those! Those were one of the poisonous berries they showed us in Earth Skills."

"Thanks for the warning.", Octavia said before throwing the berry away.

They kept walking until they came acriss a tree we a variety of berries and nuts.

"These are good.", Clarke said simply before taking a little sac and started to collect some.

Octavia did the same.

They then started walking back to camp with two sacs full of berries and nuts.

Wells and Finn were walking for a few minutes when they saw a decent sized bear sleeping.

Finn motioned Wells to approach to animal silently.

He then started to tip- toe over.

When he was more than half way there he stepped on a twig. **(I know, how cliche)** The bear woke up and looked at them before roaring. It got up and started to running toward them.

"When it gets close enough, we go to either side of it.", Wells instructed.

Whwn the bear got close ebought, rhey did just that. The bear ran past. As the bear was trying to get balance itself, Wells took this time to attack.

With a battle cry, he stabbed the bear in the side. Finn, following Wells, stabbed it in the back, close to its neck.

The bear made a pained noise before it fell down, dead.

The two boys went to the bear and lifted it up. They started off to camp.

'We're eating good tonight.', they both thought.

 **Chapter 16 ia done. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment if tou did. So, unril next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Next chapter. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note** _Signs_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The girls got to camp before the boys.

"Where have you been?", Bellamy aske Octavia.

"Getting food since you won't give us any.", she told him coldly.

"You could've got hurt.", he said.

"But I didn't so I'll be on my way.", she said before Finn and Wells walked in.

"Hey, we got something!", Wells exclaimed, happily.

Octavia tapped Clarke and pointed to the two boys.

"You got something!", she exclaimed.

"Yep. Now we have to skin it and get the meat ready.", Finn said.

"We'll go get everyone that _didn't_ take their wristbands off.", Clarke said, adding emphasis on didn't.

10 minutes later they got everyone outside the dropship door. Wells and Finn were almost done skinning the bear.

"Okay guys, we need help getting a few things. We need a fire and some water, you think you guys can handle that right?", Octavia asked.

They nodded and split off to do the task. A few minutes there was a fire and water.

Out of nowhere, Bellamy and a few of his followers came in.

"Thanks for getting everything ready for us.", Murphy told them.

"What do you mean, you're not getting any of this.", Octavia said.

"Who says we can't?", Bellamy challenged.

"We are. We got this ourselves and you're not going to just take it from us.", Wells said as he stood up.

They both stood their ground.

Bellamy reached for the food behing them. Wells grabbed his wist and it went from there.

Bellamy punched him and he ended on the ground. They were givining punches, but no one was winning.

"Okay, that's enough.", Clarke said and went closer.

"I said that's enough.", Clarke said more firmly as she tred to get Bellamy off of him.

The next thing you know, Bellamy's hand comes in contact with Clarke's face.

Everyone stared in shock. Bellamy just hit Clarke.

"All I wanted to do is get something to eat without someone making hard.", Clarke said rubbing her cheek.

"Pri-Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.", Bellamy told her.

"Yeah, instead you were trying to beat my friend up.", she said angrily.

"You know what, you guys can do what you want with the food. I don't care anymore.", Clarke finished before walking out crying.

Bellamy, and even Murphy, felt guilty.

"Fine, you guys can take the meat.", Bellamy said.

"We don't need your permission, we were going to anyway.", Octavia said.

"Can someone start cooking the meat, I'm going to go look for Clarke.", she said as she left.

Clarke went to the same place last time to cry.

'I can't ever get a break.', she thought sadly.

Someone tapped her and she turns around. She saw Octavia.

"Look, I'm sorry for my brother.", Octavia said.

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault.", Clarke said.

"I came here to make you feel better. First, because he's making your life a living hell. And second, because he hit you.", Octavia said as Clarke unconsciously rubbed her cheek.

"Now come on, I'm hungry. And I know you are too.", she said in a way that held no arguments.

Clarke nodded and walked back with Octavia. When they got there, they see people putting meat, berries, and nuts on bundles of leaves.

"Everyone got something so the rest is for you.", Finn said.

"Thank you.", Octavia said.

That night Bellamy went to sleep guilty and hungry while Clarke went to sleep happy and full.

 **I know it's late but I fell asleep I'm going to try to Write another one today so don't worry. Again I'm sorry. so, until next time.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. I want to put happy things in this one so no major problems. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note** _Signs_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Clarke woke up feeling happy but her cheek still hurt.

'Probably bruised.', she thought.

She turned to see Octavia sleeping with her back turned. Clarke got up to check on Jasper. When she got there she saw Jasper sleeping with Monty beside him.

"Has he shown any pain?", she asked.

She knew he said something but couldn't see because his back was turned.

"Excuse me?", she asked. "Can you repeat that?"

He turned and said, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. I said he has a little bit but when he ate he went right to sleep."

"Okay that's good. Later we need to change his bandages so I'm going to get more seaweed.", she told him.

He nodded as she left. When she got to the first level, she saw Octavia awake.

"Good morning.", Clarke said

"Good morni- Clarke your face!", Octavia said as she turned around.

"That bad?", she asked

Octavia nodded.

"Oh well.", she said with a sigh.

"I have ro go get more seaweed for Jasper, can you come with me?", she asked.

"Of course.", Octavia replied.

"And later I was thinking about teaching you some sign language.", she said.

"That'll be great!", Octavia wxclaimed happily.

"Okay, let's get the seaweed now so we have more time.", Clarke suggested.

Octavia nodded and they set off. They looked around to see people still putting a wall up. They got close to the exit of the camp when Bellamy came up to them.

He looked guilty about something.

"What do you want?", Octavia asked coldly.

"I want to apologise. I didn't mean to hit you, let alone make your face bruise.", he said honestly.

"I'm fine. Now, we need to go get something.", Clarke said trying tonget away from him as quick as possible.

"Where, I could help.", he suggested.

"We're going to just get seaweed in a close stream. I guess you can come but there's nothing you could help with other than get water while we get the seaweed.", Clarke said as she took hold of Octavia's arm and started walking.

Octavia heard someone behind them so she knew Bellamy decided to tag along. He might be blood but she's still angry about what he did.

When they got to the stream, Clarke and Octavia got to work. While they did that, Bellamy got some water for them.

Octavia and Clarke was done getting seaweed so they went over to him.

"Did you get the water?", Clarke asked.

"Yes.", he replied as he showed her the bucket.

She nodded and put the seaweed in the bucket of water. When she saw his confused face, she explained.

"We have to keeo the seaweed "fresh" so that it's still good to use it.", she explained.

"When they got back to camp, Clarke immediately changed Jasper's bandages. When she was done, someone tapped her so she turned around.

"Can I talk to you in private?", Bellamy asked, nervously.

 **There's the chapter. I fell asleep again and I'm so mad at myself. So, until next time.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. I made a mistake on a chapter so I changed it. it said she woke up to someone groaning but she's deaf so... Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

Signs

"About what?", Clarke asked.

"I just want to talk in private.", Bellamy told her.

"Fine.", she said with a sigh as she got gently pulled by Bellamy.

They didn't see Finn, Wells, or Octavia as they walkes through the "exit" of the camp.

When they got to a place they can talk privately Bellamy turned and faced Clarke.

"I just want to say that I really am sorry. I know I've been making your life horrible. But I knew I took it far when I accidentally hit you. So, will you forgive me?", Bellamy explained.

Clarke saw the guiltiness in his eyes. She contemplated on whether to forgive him or not.

"I don't know. You said some horrible things to me in the past and even present." Clarke said, trying not to tear up thinking of everything he said to her.

"I said I was sorry.", he said to her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Saying sorry right now is like giving me a long, deep cut and then putting a simple band-aid on it.", she explained.

"We don't have to be friends. We can be co-leaders. We can bring our "sides" together.", Bellamy suggested.

"I actually like that idea. But you have to swear not to try anything funny stuff like what you did with the food.", Clarke warned.

"Deal.", Bellamy said as he held his hand out.

Clarke tooke his hand, shook, and they started walking back to camp. When they got to the camp, they gathered everyone around to make an announcement.

"We have decided that, instead of fighting, we should work rogether to survive. So, we have decided to co-lead.", Bellamy explained.

The people thought this was a good idea, the only exception was Murphy.

"So, now we have to listen to the freak too?", Murphy spoke up.

"Yeah, basically. And if you don't like it, you can leave. Any objections.", Bellamy said.

Not even Murphy said anything when he said that.

"That's what I thought.", Bellamy said.

As they were walking off, Murphy muttered, "Clarke is turning Bellamy into a freak. I have to do something about that."

After everyone cleared out, Octavia walks over with Clarke to Bellamy.

"Thank you for this. But I'm still not fully forgiving you for what you did.", Octavia said.

"I understand.", he said simply before turning to leave.

Before he can leave Clarke grabbed his arm.

"Thank you.", she said as they looked at each others eyes.

He nodded and left.

'His/Her eyes are pretty.', they both thought with a slight blush as they walked away.

 **I know this chapter is shoeter but I have to plan and if I post everyday, I don't have time to. I try to plan and write wvery chance I get but please don't be mad if I don't everyday. So, until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey, I don't know if the other story went up on time because my wifi is not working so sorry. That's it si let's get started. Disclaimer:I don't own The** **100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

"I think it's time I teach you some sign language.", Clarke told Octavia.

"Really?", she said excitedly.

"Really.", Clarke simply said as they walked in the dropship.

They sat down in the floor and got started.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you the alphabet first.", Clarke explained.

Octavia nodded as they got started. Clarke showed Octavia how to do the alphabet.

After about five to ten minutes later, Octavia finally learned the whole alphabet in sign language.

"Good job. Now I'll teach you greetings and goodbyes.", Clarke told Octavia.

Octavia nodded and they got started.

About four hours later, Clarke got through almost half of the lesson before someone came in the dropship to tell them that they were needed outside. They just nodded as he left and started to get up.

"You did good on your first try.", Clarke congratulated Octavia.

"Yeah, but I didn't get through everything.", Octavia said.

"That's because there's a lot to learn.", she finished as they saw everyone gathered around.

"What is this?", Octavia asked the nearest person.

"We're about to eat. They caught food for everyone this time.", that person said happily.

"I guess he's taking this thing seriously.", Octavia told Clarke.

Clarke just nodded as they walked through the crowd. When they got to the center, they saw a group of boys with 3 dead deer.

Those group of boys included Wells, Finn, Bellamy, Murphy, Miller, and a couple of other campers.

"We captured this food for everyone. That means, everyone gets some.", Bellamy told everyone.

At that statement, everyone cheered.

"It's going to take some time to skill all of so be patient.", Finn told them.

Clarke walked up to them and rold them she'll help.

"I don't think we need help from the likes of you.", Miller said.

"Too bad I wasn't asking you.", Clarke replied. She then turned to Finn and Wells.

"Sure you can help if you want. We'll have to get you a sharp rock though, seeing as we only have three knives.", Finn explained.

Clarke found a rock that was pretty sharp. When she got back she grabbed a knife and sharpened the rock a little bit, so that it was sharper.

After she did that she sat next to a deer and started skinning it. The boys just stared at her.

She looked up and said, "I thought I was helping you, not the other way around."

At that statement, the boys got to work.

Clarke was almost halfway through the first deer when Murphy asked a question.

"How do you know how to cut skin like that so well, freak? Been cutting lately?", Murphy asked.

At that question, everyone turned to Clarke. Clarke didn't answer and kept skinning the deer.

"I'm taking that as a yes then.", Murphy concluded.

"Did you guys forget that she can't hear you.", Miller said, bringing up a good point.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.", Murphy said, kind of embarrassed.

"Can you tap her for me?", he asked Wells.

Wells rolled his eyes as he tapped Clarke's shoulder.

She looked up and asked, "What?"

He pointed to Murphy.

When Murphy saw Clarke's eyes on him he asked again. Everyone looked at her again.

"If I cut my wrists, I wouldn't be able to sign. That means no. I'm so good at cutting skin because I did surgery on the Ark and that requires to cut skin.", she answered.

That left Murphy speechless. He didn't know someone deaf could do something like that.

After another thirty minutes, they were all done skinning the deer and making a fire.

Everyone got in a line to get some of the food. After about an hour or two, everyone ate and went back in the dropship to sleep.

'We need to do something about the space in here', Clarke thought as she drifted to sleep.

Little did she know that, that was the last thing she needed to worry about.

 **This chapter is probably going to go up late so I'm sorry. That's all. So, until next time.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Next chapter here. I hope you liked the last few chapters. They didn't have major problems but here were conflicts. I hop you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

Signs

Clarke woke up to nobody in the dropship. She got up to see everyone working in the wall. She wanted to go back to the river they went to when Jasper got hurt.

She went to go find her old group and a few more. She soon found the original three getting vines just outside the camp.

"Hey!", she called out.

They looked up and waved.

"Do you guys need help?", Clarke asked them.

She saw them nod. She went over to help them with the big bundle of vines.

"I think we should go back to that river.", Clarke said as she looked at Wells.

"Why?", he asked.

"It's not so we can try to get across, it's so we can fish. We're not always going to be able to kill a deer or bear.", she explained.

"I think it's a good idea, but I don't think we should go today. We should try to get the wall up and build our defense.", Wells said.

Clarke nodded as they walked in the camp.

"I'm going to search the dropship today.", Clarke said.

"What do you mean?", Octavia asked.

"The people on the Ark couldn't have sent us down here with nothing. I think they might have put something on the dropship when they sent us down. We just haven't found it yet.", Clarke said.

"But why would they do that if they didn't know that the Earth was survivable or not?", Finn asked.

"Someone could have snuck them on.", Octavia suggested.

"Yeah, that would be the only way that would make sense.", Finn said.

"I say we keep this to us so we don't get anyone's hopes up.", Wells said.

"I agree.", Clarke said as Octavia and Finn nodded.

"Octavia can help me. I can just say that I'm teaching her sign language, that's why we're in here for so long.", Clarke said.

"That's a good idea. Right now let's help them get this wall built.", Wells said in conclusion.

They nodded as they took the vines to a group of people tying things together.

After a couple of hours, Octavia and Clarke went in the dropship. They got in there and saw that nobody was in there.

"I think we should start at the second level and work our way down.", Clarke suggested.

"What about Jasper and Monty?", Octavia asked, since they weren't supposed to tell anyone.

"Monty took Jasper on a mini walk around camp, remember. I said Jasper could walk a little bit because he's better.", Clarke reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot.", Octavia said in realization.

The two girls went up stairs to look around. The went to every wall. They pushed and tried to pull, but nothing happened.

"Nothing up here.", Octavia muttered to herself.

She looked up to see Clarke starting to climb down the latter. She followed.

They did the same thing they did upstairs,but this time Clarke got something.

"I found something!", Clarke exclaimed excitedly.

Octavia went over to Clarke to see what she found.

What she saw surprised her. She saw guns, about fifty tents, and rations.

"We have to tell everyone.", Octavia said.

Clarke nodded as she closed the secret compartment and they made their way outside.

When they got outside, they told the closest person they could find to get everyone near the dropship.

"Hey Charlotte, can you do is a favor?", Octavia asked the little girl.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?", Charolotte asked nervously.

"Calm down a little. We just need you to tell everyone to meet us near the dropship.", Octavia explained to her.

She nodded as she went off to spread the word. A few minutes later, everyone was near the dropship.

"I have some good news that you guys should enjoy.", Clarke started.

This made everyone confused.

'What are they going to say that would make us happy, while on the ground?', Bellamy asked himself.

 **There's the next chapter, I hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry if everything's not canon but you liked it, right? What do you guys think I should do with Charlotte because I have no idea. So, until next time.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Next chapter here. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer:I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

"What could you have found, to make us happy down here?", someone in the crowd asked.

"We have found something in the dropship, that we believe someone snuck in.", Octavia started.

"We found guns, tents,and rations. There's only fifty tents so you'll have to pair up.", Clarke finished for Octavia.

There was a cheer from everyone. Everyone around the camp high- fived.

"But our only question we have is: Who snuck the stuff on the dropship? But I think I have the answer.", Clarke said.

At that, everyone quieted down so she can tell them.

"Everyone, say thanks to Bellamy Blake.", Clarke announced.

"How do you know it was him?", Octavia asked.

"Bellamy was a guard before he shot Thelonious at the last moment, to get on the dropship. He must've planned this ahead of time.", Clarke explained.

"Then why didn't he tell us before?", Finn asked.

"That, I don't know.", Clarke said.

"I honestly forgot that was even there.", Bellamy said truthfully.

"Don't forget to thank Clarke. She was the one that had the idea to look around the dropship.", Octavia told everyone.

Everyone started clapping when they heard that. Clarke started blushing.

'How cute', Bellamy thought. At that thought, Bellamy shook his head and a blush if his own started to form.

"You okay B?", Miller asked him.

He nodded his head and looked up to see Clarke staring right at him. When their eyes met, Clarke looked away.

After the crowd stopped clapping, Clarke made another announcement.

"Also, to make things easier, I think you guys should start choosing who you're going to tent with.", Clarke said

They nodded and paired up. Clarke then told them to get in line with their partner, so she can give them their tent.

She gave a tent to Wells and Finn. At the end of the line was Bellamy and Murphy.

'I wish I got to sleep in your tent.', Clarke thought, but immediately shook that thought out her head. She blushed as she looked at Bellamy and Murphy went to set up their tent.

 _"You like my brother, don't you?",_ Octavia signed to Clarke.

 _"No, I don't.",_ Clarke signed back.

 _"Yeah right.",_ Octavia signed as she narrowed her eyes at Clarke.

 _"I'm telling the truth!",_ Clarke signed defensively.

"Telling the truth about what?", Wells asked Octavia.

Clarke saw that Octavia was looking at someone behind her so she turned around. When she did she saw Wells standing there.

"Nothing, we were just talking about girl things.", Octavia said.

"Yeah, what a great excuse.", Wells said, not believing her.

 _"I see that it is a secret, so I'll find out by myself."_ , Wells signed to them before he left.

 _"I don't like him.",_ Clarke signed before grabbing their tent and walking out to find a spot to set it up.

Octavia rolled her eyes as she followed Clarke.

 **I'm done with that chapter. I know it is kind of shorter than the other ones but I have homework. So, until next time.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey next chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

Bellamy and Murphy were in the middle of getting their tent up, when Miller came up.

"Aye Bellamy, can I ask you something?", Miller asked.

"Sure.", Bellamy said as he got up.

They went to a place where no one was at.

"What do you need to ask?", Bellamy asked him, confused.

"Do you like the freak?", Miller asked Bellamy.

'Absolutely.', Bellamy thought.

"Absolutely not", Bellamy said.

"Are you sure, you were staring at her pretty hard.", Miller said, not believing him.

"Yes I'm sure. Like you said, she's a freak.", Bellamy said

Miller narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm telling the truth.", Bellamy said, trying to convince Miller.

"The truth about what?", Finn said asked, as he came up to them.

Bellamy turned to see Finn walking up.

"Nothing, we were talking about what I saw in the trees.", Bellamy said, making up a quick lie.

"What did you see in the trees?", Finn asked.

"I thought I saw someone and he doesn't believe me.", he explained.

"Why didn't you tell the whole camp?", he asked.

"I didn't want to worry them.", Bellamy told him.

"Hmm", Finn said as he narrowed his eyes at him. He then walked away, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

While they were thinking, Wells and Finn bumped into each other.

"Sorry.", Wells said.

"No problem.", Finn reassured. "What were you in such deep thought about?"

"Clarke and Octavia are hiding something and I want to trying to find out what it is.", Wells explained. "What about you?"

"I'm in the same situation. Bellamy and Miller were hiding something and I want to figure out what it is.", Finn explained.

"Do you think the two things are related?", Wells asked.

"They might, we'll have to see. We could keep a close eye on them.", Finn suggested.

"Yeah, and I have the perfect person for the job.", Wells said and he went off to find who he was looking for.

A couple of minutes later, he came back with Charlotte.

"What can she do?", Finn asked.

"She can scout for us.", Wells said.

"What makes you think she'll want to do that for us?", Finn asked.

"Let's just say she owes me a favor.", Wells said as he looked down at her.

"Fine. We need you to watch Bellamy and Clarke.", Finn told Charolotte.

"Why?", she asked, confused.

"We feel like they're hiding something from us and we want to find out.", Wells explained to her.

"Okay, that's it?", she asked.

"Yep, you can go know.", Wells said and he watched as she went off.

The rest of the day was spent for getting tents up, getting rations, and building the wall.

Clarke came up with the idea that they should deal with the guns the next day and everyone agreed.

That day, everyone went to sleep happy,even Murphy. Little did they know that they were going to get a visitor when they woke up.

 **Done with the chapter. I'm tired and I'm writing this late so I tried to write as much as I could. So, until next time.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys next chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

Signs

Clarke woke up to the ground shaking. She opened her eyes and say Octavia wasn't in her tent. She went to go check what is was.

She went out there to see everyone looking up at the sky. She turned to see what they were looking at, and saw something falling down the ground.

"You guys, it's coming from the Ark!", Clarke exclaimed as she turned around.

"How do you know?", Finn asked.

"Think about it, pod flying from the sky, coming down to the Earth. There's probably someone in it.", Clarke told him.

"She's right, we should probably go and see where it landed.", Bellamy said.

"Okay, so who's going?", Clarke asked.

"Who do you think, the same people that always go.", Octavia said.

"Okay that means me, you, Wells, Finn, Bellamy, Miller, and Murphy.", she said as she put up a finger for each person.

"I think we should bring a few guns, just in case.", Murphy said.

"Do you guys know how to use a gun?", Clarke asked.

"Aim and shoot, I think we got this FP.", Murphy said.

"What does that stand for?", Clarke asked.

"Freak Princess, I think it suits you.", Murphy said.

"But I would be wrong if I call you SB.", she told him.

"What does that stand for?", he asked.

"Sick boy. I think you remember what happened.", she explained coldly.

"You're such a bi--.", Murphy started.

"You can't be mad because she retaliated. You're just mad.", Bellamy said, laughing.

Octavia, Wells, and Finn were laughing to. Even Miller chuckled a little.

"Whatever.", Murphy said as he clenched his fists.

"Three people get guns. That will be Bellamy, Miller, and Wells.", Clarke said.

"That seems reasonable, let's get the guns and go.", Bellamy said walking towards the dropship.

A couple of minutes later they were at the entrance of the camp.

"We don't know how long we'll be gone so we took our tents and a few rations. Don't cause any problems.", Bellamy announced to the camp.

He received a couple of nods and they took off to the direction they saw the pod go.

They were walking for some time when they stopped to take a break.

"Who do you think they sent down?", Finn asked them.

"Who would they send down?", Bellamy asked.

"Hopefully someone with a walkie-talkie.", Octavia muttered.

"Who do you think it is, Clarke?", Finn asked as he tapped her and got her attention.

"I'm.. I don't really know.", she said, not all the way there.

"What's wrong FP?", Murphy asked.

"Nothing, I just hope that it's not my mom.", she said sadly.

At that, everyone in the circle had a sad look in their eyes. Even Murphy.

"I think it's time we get going.", Bellamy said as he got up.

"Yeah, I agree.", Wells said.

They all got up, got their stuff and set off in the same direction.

 **Chapter done. Happy Halloween guys. Tonight was fun for me and I hope it was fun for you. So, until next time.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Next chapter. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

Signs

"You guys, it's getting dark. I think we should set up camp for the night.", Clarke suggested.

"I agree.", Bellamy said.

They stopped to set up their tents.

"Someone is going to have to sleep with a third person.", Octavia said.

"Well you guys have had the same posse since on the Ark, so I think you guys should share.", Clarke said, referring to Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller.

"That does make the most sense.", Octavia agreed.

"That doesn't mean we shared the same bed in the Ark.", Miller said.

"Could've fooled me.", Clarke said.

At that, Clarke got a glare from Miller.

"Can we speed this up, I'm tired.", Octavia said, right before she yawned.

"Okay, Wells can sleep with us. Then it could be Finn and Murphy and Bellamy and Miller.", Clarke said.

"Absolutely not, he's not sleeping in the same tent as my sister.", Bellamy protested.

"Would you rather with us instead?", Clarke asked.

At that Bellamy blushed.

'Why is he blushing?', Clarke asked herself.

She went over her own question and once she got it, her whole face went red.

"You know what I meant.", she said.

"Yeah right.", Octavia muttered.

"Fine, I guess he can sleep in the same tent as you guys. But in the opposite side of where my sister is.", Bellamy clarified.

Wells just rolled his eyes and started walking in his tent along with Clarke and Octavia.

The rest if them followed their example and went to sleep.

Everyone in the small search party woke up around the same time. They ate their rations kind of quicky and started their way back towards the place they saw the pod fall.

"I'm kind of bored, so let's start a conversation.", Octavia said.

"You're so weird.", Bellamy said to his sister.

"Let's see a question I can ask.", Murphy thought aloud. "Who's had a girl/boy friend on the Ark? I've had a couple."

"I had a boyfriend. His name was Brian.", Miller said.

"I had a girlfriend. Her name was Raven. I miss her. I hope I see her again someday.", Finn said with a sad face.

"I've never had a boyfriend. I was stuck under the floorboards.", Octavia said.

"I've had my share.", Bellamy said.

"Yeah, and by that he means half the teenage girls on the Ark.", Murphy said.

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he pointed to Wells.

"What about you.", Bellamy asked him.

"I've never had a girlfriend. I was seen as a privileged and I was friends with the freak, remember? Nobody really wanted to be my friend.", Wells said sadly.

"Speaking of the freak, can you tap her, she has to answer too.", Murphy said.

Wells tapped her and pointed to Murphy. When she looked at him he asked, "Have you ever had a girl/boyfriend in the Ark?"

At first, all she did was narrowed her eyes and look at him like he was stupid. She then answered his question.

"Of course not. I was considered a freak. You should remember seeing as you were one of the main antagonists", she said.

"Well so-orry", Murphy said sarcastically.

"Whatever.", Clarke said as she turned back around.

"What's gotten into her. She was just fine a second ago.", Bellamy asked.

"This happened before. She's just upset she can't hear and participate in our conversation.", Wells said.

"Guys look!", Clarke said suddenly.

They all looked ahead to see the pod they were looking for. They started jogging I've to it. They tried to look inside through glass but couldn't.

"Let's see who this is.", Bellamy said as he did something to make the door open. They all stared in anticipation as the door fully opened.

When it fully opened, they saw a teenage girl their aged passed out.

They were all confused as to who this girl was, except one person.

"Raven?"

 **Done with the chapter. You guys probably guessed who it was by now but oh well, right. Hoped you liked it. So, until next time.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey next chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

"Raven?", Finn thought aloud.

"You're girlfriend Raven?", Wells asked.

Finn nodded and tried to wake her up.

"She's not waking up.", Finn said worriedly.

Clarke went to feel Raven's pulse after she saw Finn's failed attempt to wake her up.

"She's alive. She might be passed out from shock.", Clarke told Finn.

"Well, let's get her back to camp.", Bellamy said.

"Okay. We should also get some of the technology in the pod, she's a mechanic.", Finn suggested.

While Finn and Bellamy grabbed Raven, the rest grabbed what they could from the pod. They were then on their way towards the camp.

"Why do you guys think she came down?", Clarke asked the group.

"They could have sent her down.", Octavia said.

"I didn't even know there was an escape pod.", Miller said.

"They hid it so that people wouldn't try and use it.", Clarke explained.

"How do you know?", Miller asked.

"My father told me.", Clarke said.

"What other secret Ark business so you know?", Murphy asked.

"I know some things but that's none of your business.", Clarke said.

Murphy just rolled his eyes as they continued walking.

To get to camp faster, they didn't stop for a break. They walked for some hours before it started getting dark.

"Well now who is going to to share a tent?", Octavia asked.

"Wells us three girls can share a tent.", Clarke said.

"I want to be in the tent with Raven.", Finn said.

"Well that can't happen. There's three girls and I don't think Bellamy want Wells to sleep in the same tent as Octavia again.", Clarke informed.

 _"It's not like we were going to do anything. Even though he is kind of cute.",_ Octavia signed to Clarke.

 _"Well that's different.",_ Clarke signed back, laughing.

 _"Thanks for the compliment but I don't want to be killed by your brother.",_ Wells signed to Octavia.

They all laughed when Wells and Octavia heard someone clear their throat.

"What was that about? What did you guys say?", Bellamy asked.

"Nothing important.", Octavia said.

"If it's not important then why won't you tell me?", Bellamy asked her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?", Octavia asked him.

"I just want to know what you guys were saying.", he said.

"Now you know how I feel.", Clarke said.

"Touché.", Bellamy said.

"This shouldn't be a big deal. Nobody cares what they said, the girls will sleep in the same tent, and Finn won't whine.", Murphy said finally, getting annoyed.

"Whatever.", Finn said as he started setting up a tent.

They all got their tents set up, ate the last bit of rations, and went to sleep.

The next day, they woke up, got there stuff, and set off back to camp. Their intentions were to get their soon.

They got back to camp in about two hours. When people saw the group entering the camp, they rushed over to them.

They heard asked what they found or what is was.

"It was a person sent down from the Ark. Her name is Raven and she has yet to wake up.", Bellamy informed.

Just as he said that, Raven started squirming.

"She's waking up.", Clarke said.

Raven then opened her eyes and she looked around.

"Did I make it?", she wondered aloud.

"Yes you did.", Finn said.

"You can put me down now.", she said, talking to Bellamy and Finn.

They put her down and looked around.

Before she could say anything about the camp Bellamy asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Why'd they send you down here?"

 **Chapter done. How you liked it. I'm kind of starting to get writer's block and it's getting hard to come up with new stuff so sorry if the chapters start getting boring. So, until next time.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Next chapter here. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

Everyone looked at Raven in anticipation. They all wanted to know why they sent her down here.

"They sent me down here so I find a way to communicate with them.", Raven explained.

"Why, I thought this is what the wristbands were for?" Clarke asked.

"They thought everyone was dying because, but it just looks like you guys just took them off like idiots.", Raven said.

Clarke turned to Bellamy with a stern look.

"Well why did they send you down here to contact them from the ground?", Miller asked.

"Oh I forgot! They need to k ow the Earth is survivable or not. They're going to kill 600 people in a few days because if the low oxygen supply.", Raven explained quickly.

"It's your fault! If you didn't make that stupid rule, people wouldn't be dying up there.", Clarke yelled at Bellamy.

"I said in a few days, we still have a few days.", Raven said but Clarke's back was turned.

"I hope you know that 600 people's death are going to be on you and your followers.", Clarke continued, not seeing what Raven said.

"Did she not just hear me or does she just not listen?", Raven asked rhetorically, sarcastically.

"Actually, she can't hear you. She's deaf.", Wells told her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend.", Raven apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her.", Wells said.

Wells then stopped on the ground to get her attention. That confused everyone but Octavia and Clarke. Clarke turned around with an angry look.

 _"We don't have time to be yelling at Bellamy right now_ _. Raven said in a few days, that means we can still find a way to communicate with the Ark.",_ Wells signed.

At that, Clarke visibly calmed down. She nodded and turned to Raven.

"We brought some things with you from the pod.", Clarke told her.

"Thank you. It would be a Hassel to travel back to get some things I might need later.", Raven said, thankfully.

Clarke nodded, picked some materials up l, and started walking to the dropship. Octavia, Wells, Finn, and Raven follow her footsteps.

When they got in the dropship, Raven instructed them to put the stuff down and she got to work.

They were about to leave when she asked, "Is there any way Monty Green is down here? He was a mechanic in training on the Ark."

"Yes there is. Do you need me to go get him for you?", Wells asked.

"Yes, he could be of assistance.", she told him.

He nodded and went to go get Monty. He luckily found him a few minutes away, walking with Jasper.

Wells told him Raven needed him and he agreed to help.

They went back to the dropship to see Raven and the group looking through the materials they got from the pod.

"Good Monty, you're here. We have some of the stuff we need in the stuff they gathered.", Raven informed them.

They nodded and waited for her to continue.

"But, we still need a few things. So Monty, I need you to go around the dropship and find a few things that could help in this process.", Raven instructed.

He nodded and leaded Octavia, Clarke, Wells, and Finn around the dropship to find material. This was going to be a long three days.

 **Chapter is done. Hope you liked it. Like I said in the last chapter, the chapters might be boring so I'm sorry. So, until next time.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

The group went around the dropship looking for materials they could use for the communicator while Raven started to work on it.

"We have everything we need except one thing.", Raven said.

"What is that one thing?", Monty asked.

"When we contact the Ark, they might be able to hear us, but we won't be able to hear them.", Raven explained.

"We don't really need to hear them though. We just need them to know we're down here.", Finn said.

"But what if they need to tell us something important?, Octavia suggested.

"We have a screen, can you get that to work?", Wells asked her.

"I can try, but I don't know if it would work. We should have a way to hear them just in case.", Raven said.

While that conversation was going on, Clarke was thinking deeply off what can be used so they can hear what they were saying from the Ark. Then realization hit her.

"My hearing aids!", Clarke exclaimed.

"Your hearing aids?", Octavia asked.

"Yeah I had them when I got down here.", Clarke explained.

"So you could put them on and heard them on and heard us this whole time while we were down here?", Octavia asked.

"No, they stopped working when we entered the Earth's atmosphere, I think.", Clarke said.

"Then how is that supposed to help us in this situation, if they can't work?", Finn asked.

"They might work. The hearing aids might not work but the things inside can still work. It's just like a human body. The person might be dead, but the body parts can still be used.", Raven said.

"Okay then, where are they?", Finn asked.

"They should be in my pocket.", Clarke said as she reached in her pocket.

She couldn't feel anything in there so she checked her other on. She still couldn't find them in there. She started patting around her body. Her eyes widened.

"They're not on me!", Clarke said.

"Do you know where they could've dropped?", Wells asked.

"I had them when we came back from the river. The next time we went out was... When we got stuck in the acid fog. They might be in the car.", Clarke said in realization.

"Well we should probably go look for them right now. The sooner the better.", Octavia said.

"No, you should stay and help Raven. We will take your brother.", Clarke said.

Octavia was about to object when Clarke interrupted.

"There's no time to argue, we red to leave quickly.", Clarke said, as she started walking out the dropship.

Wells shrugged and followed Clarke out the dropship to go look for Bellamy.

They looked around the camp to find Bellamy helping someone stack logs.

"Bellamy, we need you to come and help us find something.", Clarke said.

He turned around and asked, " What do you need to find, we came down here with nothing."

"My hearing aids.", Clarke said simply, waiting for a reply.

Bellamy didn't have to think it over before he nodded. He got up and went to his tent to grab his gun. Wells already brought his with him.

"You guys should go get some rations.", Bellamy told Wells as he grabbed his gun from out of his tent and walked towards the entrance.

All he did was nod as he gently grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her in the direction of the dropship.

They arrived at the entrance of the camp with some rations.

"Let's go.", Bellamy said as they started walking in the direction the car was in.

 **Hoped you liked it. I'm glad this story is progressing. So, until next time.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey next chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer:I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

Clarke, Bellamy, and Wells have been walking for a while, when they heard a crackling. They turned around to see the same green gas moving towards them.

"It's acid fog!", Bellamy exclaimed as he started moving faster.

They ran fast, still in the direction the car was in.

They were running, when Clarke pointed to something.

"Over there!", she said, referring to the car they were trapped in before.

They entered the car and closed the door.

"Cover the sides.", Clarke said, remembering how the fog can enter if not covered.

They got the side covered and layer back, panting.

'I hope the people at the camp are ok.', Clarke thought to herself.

This time around, the acid fog reached the camp. Everyone was in a tent.

"What is this stuff?", Raven asked Octavia and Finn.

"We call it acid fog. We don't know where it comes from but it will kill you if you get caught in it.", Octavia informed her sadly, thinking of Atom.

"I'm guessing someone already got caught in it.", Raven said.

They just nodded.

"I wonder why it spread this far this time.", Octavia wondered aloud.

"I wonder why it even comes out.", Finn said.

"I hope Clarke, Bellamy, and Wells are okay.", Raven said.

"They'll be fine. That is a group of strong people.", Octavia said, confident in the group that left barely 20 minutes ago.

Back at the car, the group was sitting in silence. That was until Wells had enough.

"Okay, it's too quiet.", Wells blurted out.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?", Bellamy asked.

"We can try and figure out where and why this fog comes out.", Wells suggested.

"That's a good idea. Have you come up with anything?", Bellamy asked.

Wells shook his head.

"I do.", Clarke said.

The two boys looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Well, the fog is coming from the direction of Mount Weather. So, I think someone is there.", Clarke explained.

"I though that no one would be there.", Bellamy said.

"Yeah, well we thought that about the grounders. And if the building in Mount Weather was able to withstand the nuclear war, then people would have hid there.", Clarke explained.

"That's what we did with the Ark.", Wells said.

She nodded.

"Well, what about the why?", Bellamy asked.

"The fog comes out when we get near this area. Maybe there's something over hear, they don't want us to see.", Clarke said.

"That makes sense, but what.", Wells said.

"That's what I don't know.", Clarke said.

They sat there again in silence when Bellamy started fidgeting. Clarke noticed and said something about it.

"What's wrong with you?", Clarke asked as she watched Bellamy fidget.

"I'm not very comfortable.", Bellamy said.

"Yeah, well neither are we. Trapped in a car, remember.", Clarke replied.

"No, it feels like I'm sitting on something. Wait a minute.", Bellamy said as he dug under him.

When he took his hand from under him, he saw something he has never seen before.

"What are these?", Bellamy asked confused.

"My hearing aids!", Clarke exclaimed.

"You found them.", Wells said.

"I guess I did.", Bellamy said, looking at the hearing aids.

"Can you hand them here?", Clarke asked him.

"What are you going to do with them?", Bellamy asked.

"I'm going to put them on my ears.", Clarke said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I thought they didn't work?", Bellamy asked.

"They don't, but I don't want to out them in my pockets and then lose them again.", Clarke explained.

He just nodded and gave her the hearing aids.

"Wells I think that's enough for one day. I'm tired a hungry.", Wells said as he pulled four a ration.

Clarke and Bellamy followed his example and they are in silence. After they did that, they got as comfortable as possible and fell asleep.

 **Hope you liked that chapter. Nothing else to say. So, until next time.**


	30. Chapter 29

**There's nothing to say so I'm going to get right in the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

Bellamy was the first to wake up. He looked at Clarke and just stared at her.

'She's so cute when she sleeps.', he thought to himself, with a small blush.

That small blush turned into a big one when Clarke opened her eyes and stared right at him. He got caught.

He cleared his throat and sat up. A few seconds later, Wells woke up and looked around.

"What happened here?", he asked as he turned to see Clarke blushing.

"Nothing, we need to get back to camp though.", Bellamy said as he reached to open the door.

"Wait. Don't open it yet, we don't know if the fog cleared.", Clarke said before Bellamy opened the door.

"So what do we do?", Bellamy asked.

"We slowly take the sheet of a corner.", Wells answered for her.

Clarke and Bellamy reached for the same corner and their hands touched. They looked at each other and blushed.

Wells rolled his eyes, scoffed, and pulled a corner of the sheet off. No yellow gas flooded through so her opened the door.

"Let's go.", Wells said as he stepped out of the car.

After everyone stepped out of the car, Wells stopped Clarke. Clarke looked at him confused. She then realized what he was doing when she sawn hi staring at her ears.

He nodded and continued forward.

While they were walking, it was all silence. That was until Clarke asked a question.

"You guys, what if we don't communicate with them in time?", Clarke asked, worriedly.

"If we do, we won't be able to do anything about it.", Bellamy said.

"You have the nerve to be talking. You are the reason 600 people might die in the first place.", Clarke told him.

Bellamy looked down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I did the know this was going to happen.", Bellamy said.

"Even if you didn't, you don't deny people food to get what you want.", Clarke said coldly.

"I thought I was helping everyone.", Bellamy said.

"No, you thought you were helping yourself.", Clarke said.

Bellamy just continued to look down at the ground for the remainder of the trip.

Wells stayed quiet the whole trip. Personally he agreed with Clarke and believes that Bellamy should feel bad.

They walked in camp and got greeted by Octavia.

"Did you guys find them?", she asked them.

They nodded but Octavia noticed the gloomy atmosphere.

 _"What happened?",_ Octavia is signed.

 _"I just told him the truth.",_ Clarke signed back.

 _"A little too coldly",_ Wells interrupted.

Clarke rolled her eyes and said, " No time for arguing we have to give the hearing aids to Raven."

"So you did find them.", Octavia said in conclusion.

Clarke nodded as they walked to the dropship. When they got there, they saw Raven working with finesse on the communicator.

"You got a lot done nothing you just got here.", Wells said.

"Yeah, well I was an expert in doing these things.", Raven said.

"I was thinking, if we don't get in contact with the Ark, we could try to make them know we're alive.", Bellamy said.

"Like what?", Monty asked.

"I don't know. Something they could see from space.", Bellamy said.

They sat there thinking for a while when Monty blurted out, "Like a rocket!"

"That could work.", Raven said, still working on the communicator.

"We're going to need gunpowder and something that can hold plus withstand a lot of it.", Monty said.

"We can try and pull something from the dropship and use it. Everything on the dropship can withstand entering the Earth's atmosphere, it can withstand lots of gunpowder.", Wells said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, while I'm working on this, you guys start trying to make the backup rocket.", Raven said.

Everyone nodded and went to find something that can help in this process. They just have to hurry up. They have limited time.

 **Chapter is done. Hope you liked it. Nothing else to say. So, I until next time.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey next chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer:I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

If someone walked into the dropship, they would a people moving around and making or fixing certain things.

"Octavia I need another bullet.", Monty said.

Octavia stopped what she was doing and went to get a bullet. She retrieved the bullet and gave it to Monty. Monty then continued to open the bullet up and get the gunpowder out.

"That's it. We have the rocket, we just need a fuse.", Monty said as he sat there thinking.

"Can we use a shirt?", Octavia asked.

"We could but it has to be small so the fire can reach the rocket faster.", Monty said.

"Great, I can just rip of the bottom of my shirt.", Octavia said.

Monty nodded in agreement and Octavia ripped the bottom of her shirt and handed it to Monty.

Monty tied the thin piece of shirt to the rocket made from a pipe they found around the dropship and powder.

The duo then walked down to first level of the dropship, where Raven and Finn are working.

"We finished with the backup rocket.", Octavia informed.

"Good, put it somewhere safe. We can't have it messed up or destroyed.", Raven said, concentrated on the communicator.

"I have a few wires on this thing to connect. It's already dark and I'm hoping I can get this done before tomorrow.", Raven said.

"Raven, take a small break. If you work yourself out, you won't be able to work at all. Go to sleep.", Finn said.

"We need to get this done before they kill 600 people for oxygen.", Raven said with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but, like Finn said, if you work too much, you won't have the energy to finish it ", Octavia said.

Raven stopped working and looked at them.

"Fine, but make sure no one touches it. And wake me up early.", Raven said as she got up. Finn then lead her to his tent.

"Where is Bellamy, Clarke, and Wells?", Octavia asked Monty.

"I think I heard them say they were going to get nuts and berries. We can't rely on these rations, they're running out.", Monty told her.

"I hope they're back soon, it's getting dark.", Octavia said.

Monty just nodded.

"Well like you said, it's getting dark and I'm getting tired. I'm off to my tent, goodnight.", Monty said.

"Goodnight", Octavia said as she waited for Bellamy, Wells, and Clarke to come back.

A few minutes later, Octavia was on her way to her tent, trying not to fall asleep standing up.

She was about halfway to her tent when she saw the group she was waiting for rushing in camp.

"We're were you guys?", Octavia asked as the group stopped in front of her, out of breath.

"We saw something!", Bellamy said, gasping for air.

"What did you see?", Octavia asked.

"We think it was a grounder.", Wells said.

"We were collecting some berries and nuts when I heard a slight rustling. I turned around and saw eyes watching me. When I saw that, u grabbed them and ran. We hid for some time so that we can see if they followed us.", Bellamy exolained.

"But don't worry, we still got lots of berries and nuts.", Clarke said.

Octavia chuckled as she took Clarke's hand.

"We got the rocket done and the communicator is almost done. We've been working hard so, we need sleep.", Octavia said.

They nodded and went in the directions their tents are in.

 **Hope you liked that chapter. Nothing else to say. So, until next time.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:I don't own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

Raven worked up pretty early, despite her going to sleep late. She got up, without waking either of the two boys in the tent with her. She went to the dropship to work on the communicator.

She worked on it for a few hours when someone walked in.

"Already working.", the person said.

Raven turned to see Clarke standing at the entrance.

"Yeah, I can't let them die.", Raven said.

"They wouldn't wake someone up just to kill them. It's way to early.", Clarke said.

"You never know.", Raven said as she turned back to what she was working on.

"Why are you up so early?", Raven asked Clarke.

Clarke, seeing Raven's mouth move but didn't know what she said, asked, "What did you say?"

Raven turned back around.

"I'm sorry, I forgot.", Raven said, apologetically.

"No problem. What's you say though?", Clarke reassured then asked her.

"Oh, I was just asking why you were so up early.", Raven told her.

"I don't know. I just woke up, I guess.", Clarke told her.

Raven nodded.

"I have a question.", Clarke started.

Raven nodded for her to continue.

"Is Wells' dad alive?", Clarke said getting to the point.

"You mean Thelonious Jaha, the chancellor?", Raven asked.

Clarke nodded.

"Yes he's alive. Dr. Griffin saved him, when I came down he was recovering. Isn't Dr. Griffin your mother?", Raven explained and ended with a question.

"Biologically.", Clarke said.

"What does that mean?", Raven asked.

"She wasn't really a mother. She basically disowned me because I was death. She's the one person that I don't want to come down to Earth.", Clarke explained.

Raven looked down sadly. She looked back up and said, "Well my mom was a druggie. She got floated when the guards caught her stealing my rations. I don't know my dad and Finn is the only family. What about your dad?", Raven explained.

"My dad got floated for spreading private Ark information. He told everyone that the oxygen supply was low. Not even a full three minutes after he got floated, I got put in solitary confinement.", Clarke explained.

"Well I'm sorry about that. I heard about what Bellamy and his posse did to you, even on the ground. I think your awesome.", Raven said.

"Thank you.", Clarke said with tears in her eyes.

The girls didn't realize that they talked for a while.

"I'm going to get some food for you.", Clarke said.

Raven nodded and got back to work.

Clarke came back to see Finn standing next to Raven talking to her. They both turned and saw her.

Clarke held up some rations.

"Breakfast is served.", Clarke said, jokingly.

They all chuckled.

"I'm going to go help finish the door to the wall. If you need me you know where I'm at.", Clarke informed.

 **I'm just going to finish the rest if the day tomorrow. I know the chapter was sucky but I'm not feeling it today, sorry. So, until next time.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys. I haven't been feeling well these past few days so I might not post stories with lots of qorfs. I'm sorry but I'll try my best.** **Disclaimer:I don't own The 100.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

Clarke went to the entrance of the camp. The wall door was almost finished. They just had to attach something strong to the actual door.

She went to go help gather some strong vines with the others. She saw Bellamy and waved. They were in going enough terms to at least do that.

He waved back and went back to getting the stronger vines.

'I wish he would take his shirt off.', Clarke thought.

Like he read her name, he stopped to take of his shirt and continued to work.

Clarke continued to watch as the sun shines on Bellamy's body and how the sweat ran down his chiseled abs.

She continued to stare, until Bellamy turned to her.

"Like what you see, princess?", Bellamy asked, sarcastically.

Clarke's whole face turned red as she looked away, embarrassed.

"I would never like anything of yours.", Clarke said, knowing she's lying to herself.

Little did she know, what she said sent a pang of hurt to Bellamy's heart.

Clarke then proceeded to help Bellamy get the strong vines.

While she was gathering the vines, she was unaware that Bellamy was watching her.

'Her body is so perfect.', Bellamy thought to himself as he kept studying her figure.

Clarke turned to see Bellamy looking at her.

"Like what you see?", Clarke said, with a slight chuckle.

Bellamy just rolled his eyes and got back to work.

'It's confirmed, I have feelings for her/him.', they thought at the same time.

A few minutes later, they got strong enough vines to hold up the "door" to their wall. Now all they have to do is get a big enough piece of something to fit in the entrance.

It was about mid-day when they finished with the vines when they heard someone call out, "I did it!"

 **This chapter is late I fell asleep, sorry. There's not a lot of words so sorry for that too. I'm just trying to get a chapter done every day for you guys. So, until next time.**


	34. Chapter 33

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.** "Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

"I did it!", Bellamy heard someone exclaimed. He knew it was Raven's voice so he grabbed Clarke's hand and ran towards the dropship.

They made it in there to see Octavia, Wells, Monty, and Finn already there.

"What happened?", Clarke asked, oblivious to what is happening.

Her eyes met Raven's and saw a huge smile on her face.

"I got it the last two wires done and now all I need is Monty's help to get the radio connected with the Ark.", Raven told her.

"Well then, get to it.", Clarke said excitedly.

After she said that, they got to work. For some while they were just getting static. They were started to get frustrated when the started to get sound, then they saw people in the other side that were fuzzy, then they saw clearly.

"Come in, come in. Monty Green from the ground, trying to come in contact with ty Ark.", Monty said.

"You guys hear that?", a guard said.

"Yeah, I did. Hold up, you're voice is fuzzy.", the guard said.

They watched him mess with something on the screen.

"Okay, say that again.", he said when he was done.

"Come in, Come in. Monty Green, from the ground, trying to come in contact with the Ark.", Monty repeated.

"Yes, we hear you. Are there any more of you?", the guard asked.

"Yes, 99 of the 100 you sent down here is alive.", Monty said.

"What happened to that one?", the guard asked.

"Nevermind that. Get someone over here!", Raven said frustrated.

They saw him nod before he called for someone to get someone.

Wells tapped Clarke and she turned towards him.

 _"If you see your mom, will you be okay?",_ he signed to her.

 _"I hope so.",_ she signed back.

Octavia, seeing the mini conversation, adding something.

 _"You will because you're strong.",_ she signed to Clarke and took her hand in her's.

Clarke smiled and continued to watch the screen.

A few minutes early later, three people showed up in front of the screen. Thelonious Jaha, Abby Griffin, and Marcus Kane.

When Clarke saw Abby, her breath hitched, and everyone noticed.

"Dad?", Wells asked, surprised that father was alive.

"Wells!", Thelonious exclaimed, happy that his son wasn't the in that died.

"I thought you died.", Wells said.

"Nope. Dr. Griffin saved me.", he said as he put a hand on Abby's shoulder and smiled.

At that, Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Did my daughter die?", Abby asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"No mom, I didn't.", Clarke said, getting sad. "I tried to save him, but I couldn't."

"Useless as always.", Abby said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Clarke started to tear up but blinked them away.

"That's not what this chat is about. Did the 600 people, that you were going to kill, get to live?", Clarke asked. That was the questions on everyone's mind.

They saw everyone's face fall.

"No, you were too late. All 600 died an hour ago. Including Mrs. Keller.", Thelonious informed them.

Mrs. Keller was Clarke's sign language teacher, that didn't treat her differently.

At this, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven cried. The boys shed tears but didn't sob.

Clarke turned to Bellamy.

"This is your fault. If you would have made that stupid rule, they wouldn't have thought we were dead.", Clarke said before running off.

"What rule?", Marcus asked, finally bringing their attention to him.

"I'll explain.", Octavia said.

 **There is your chapter. Don't be mad if I don't post tomorrow. Someone had died and me, being a 13 year old, is taking it pretty hard. So, until next time.**


	35. Author’s Note

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know I haven't updated in about a year. It's that I have run out of ideas so I'm requesting you guys suggest some please cause my mind is blank. I appreciate the help.**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! This is going to be my first time updating this story in like a year. I just got some inspiration from my awesome friend. She read my book and said some inspiring things and I've decided to update for you all! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note**

 _Signs_

* * *

The three people on the screen waited patiently for Octavia to explain.

"When you guys sent us down here, you guys sent us to the wrong mountain. And, before you try to apologize, let me finish.", Octavia said watching them as they started to speak.

"Since you sent us on the wrong mountain, we had to figure out a way to get certain stuff we needed, like food. The only viable option was hunting. There's a lot of stuff that happened between that but that's another story. But, eventually, we found and killed an animal for our food. We were all happy until Bellamy decided to get a group of his friends and told everyone that they weren't allowed to eat unless that too their wristbands off. Like half the camp started to take off their wristbands due to them being hungry and that's what led to this situation right now.", Octavia finally finished.

"But why would he do that in the first place? That was such a stupid thing to do!", Thelonious exclaimed, angrily.

"He found out the wristbands were sending signals to you guys on the Ark telling us if we were still alive or not to determine whether the ground was habitable or not. He thought you guys were going to come down here and take over everything again.", Wells cut in.

Thelonious just stared at Bellamy.

"I can forgive you for shooting me in order to be with your sister. But to kill 600 innocent people because of your own selfish thoughts, that's unforgivable.", he said angrily.

Bellamy just stared down at the ground in shame.

"Okay, I know it's sad that so many innocent people died but there is a more important question. What else do we need to know about the ground.", Marcus asked.

"We aren't alone down here.", Octavia told them.

"What does that mean?", Abby asked.

"It means, that there are other people down here on the ground that must've survived the war.", Octavia said, glaring at Abby.

"We call them grounders.", Monty said.

"Do you know anything about them?", Thelonious asked.

"Nothing really. But they have weapons and I believe they are skilled at using them.," Monty answered.

"Speaking of weapons, we found guns that Clarke and I found in a secret compartment. It also had a few rations and tents.", Octavia told them "Bellamy snuck them on before deciding he wanted to come down here with me."

"Although I don't approve and I would rather punish you for smuggling Ark weapons, that is actually pretty smart. Seeing as there are actually people down there.", Marcus said.

"Yeah well Clarke was the one that found them. I kind of forgot about them.", Bellamy confessed.

"You guys seem to give her a lot of credit for someone who's useless at everything.", Abby said.

"For your information, Clarke is one of the main people that has helped us survive even this long down here. So, you can stop talking about her as if she isn't able to do anything because of her disability.", Octavia told Abby, angrily.

"Yeah we've heard what you've said about Clarke on the Ark, not cool.", Monty said.

Abby just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say.", she said.

"Let's just move on. So now that we know that Earth is habitable, we can get stuff ready for us to come down there. We just need you guys to- ", Thelonious started to say before the video cut off.

"What happened?!", Bellamy exclaimed.

"I don't know. Everything should be working just fine.", Raven told him as she started to fidget with some wires.

"What if he needed to tell us something important. What do we need to do?", Monty said.

"Should I go get Clarke?", Wells asked.

"That wouldn't really help, she's not a mechanic and she doesn't have experience with it.", Raven told him.

He nodded.

"For right now I think we should just let Raven and Monty get to work. I'm gonna go he finish the entrance to the camp.", Bellamy told them before he left.

"We should go find Clarke.", Finn said to Octavia and Wells.

They agreed and left to go search where Clarke went.

Everyone thinking the same thing.

'What was he going to tell us to do? What's going to happen now?'

* * *

 **Done with the new chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. I won't be posting everyday like I used to but I will update. Make sure you guys review and tell me what you all think. Please and thank you. So, until next time.**


End file.
